Bori Love: A Victorious Story
by FurryFriends143
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but it's good trust me the more the story goes on the better it gets! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious or the characters on the t.v. show, I only own the story and any other characters that are not on the actual show. Chapter 10- is NOT in script writing. : D
1. Chapter 1

Bori Love: A Victorious Story

Hi, I don't wanna take up too much of your time so I'll make this quick. Thank you so much for choosing to read my story. Please review I have more of the story done, but I'll only post more if you think it's good so like I said please tell me. As long as I don't get busy or have writers' block they should be up every other day. Ok here it goes.

It's just a normal day at Hollywood Arts or so they think….

Tori: So what's the different between a cucumber and a pickle? Isn't it the same thing?

Beck: Well I think…. (Gets cut off by Jade)

Jade: Why are you being so quick with answering HER questions? You're never that way with me, do you like Tori more then me now!

Beck: No, Tori's just a good friend that's all, and why can't I answer her questions.

(Beck and Jade continue fighting)

Andre: I think it's because, they have different tastes and they didn't want the pickle to feel bad by calling it a cucumber too, when it's not.

Cat: My brother kept a cucumber as a pet once.

Robbie: why'd he do that?

Rex: Because he needs a lot of help!

Cat: What's that suppose to mean!

Robbie: I think Rex is trying to say he's not right in the head.

Cat: I know what he means Robbie! (Storms away)

Robbie: Cat, Wait!

(Back to Jade and Beck)

Jade: If you want to be MY boyfriend I don't want you talking to HER anymore!

(Bell rings)

Tori / Andre: Come on guys we have to get to class, please stop fighting.

Beck: You know what Jade you just gave me the perfect idea. We're Done!

Jade: But Beck, (Starts crying)

Beck: (To Tori and Andre) Come on lets go.

Tori / Andre: But, what about… (Beck cuts them off)

Beck: We're going to be late.

(They go to class)

I promise they will get better once the story has time to start if you like it more chapters will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them. I don't put shout outs just in case someone doesn't want their name where everyone can see, but you know who you are. To answer some questions I will try and make them each as long as possible, but I'm a few chapters ahead of myself right now. I do love my work and since you said that you're right I should trust my own writing. Last, but not least the rating probably won't change. Here's chapter two.

(During class)

Sikowitz: Ok, class let's start, wait where's Jade? I haven't got a smart remark yet.

Cat: She's probably still crying. (Everyone looks at her, except for Beck who's looking down.)

Sikowitz: Enlighten us Cat, now why would that be? (Looks at her while drinking a coconut.)

Cat: Beck dumped her during lunch.

Tori: Cat!

(All eyes turn toward Beck, he then looks up at them.)

Beck: Yes, that happened can we just start class now?

(After class at their lockers)

Tori: Are you ok?

Beck: Yeah I guess. (Looks down)

Tori: Hey, if you need to talk I'm here.

Beck: Thanks Tori, I'll remember that.

Tori: Ok, talk to you later, bye. (Walks away)

Beck: Later. (Watches her walk away then finishes getting his things.)

Beck's Pov

She's so kind and caring. She's nothing like Jade at all. Jade wouldn't even have cared if something was bothering me. Now that I think about she probably wouldn't have even noticed. Tori actually took the time to talk to me, about what I honestly have no idea. I was two busy staring into her beautiful brown eyes once she told me she was here for me. I know she was just being a friend, but Tori was just one of those girls who are perfect, but don't realize it. If Jade and I agreed on anything it was that I was definitely in love with Tori, and I think I'm finally going to tell her.

(A few weeks later)

Tori's Pov

Don't get me wrong Beck is way too good for Jade, but it's weird when they are not together. I've been through all of their breakups we all have, but this one is different. It's been weeks and they still aren't together again. I think this time it's for good. I suppose we all knew it was going to happen eventually, but it's still awkward. Now Beck and Jade both sit at other tables. It just doesn't seem right. The thing that has been bothering me the most is Jade hasn't done or said anything to me and I know she thinks the breakup is all my fault.

(On the phone at 1:oo a.m.)

Cat: Hello?

Tori: Hey Cat, I really need someone to talk to can you come over?

Cat: Now? Sure Tori, are you ok you seem scared?

Tori: Tell you when you get here.

Car: Kk

(Someone knocks on the door)

Tori: (Answers it and gasps) Jade! What are you doing here?

Jade: You know why I'm here Vega, I'm here to take care of some unfinished business. (Walks toward her)

Tori: (Stumbles backwards) No, Jade, No! Cat! Cat, where are you!

Cat: I'm right here Tori, come on Tori wake up.

Tori: (Wakes up) Oh, sorry Cat, did I fall asleep?

Cat: Yeah, you were screaming about Jade, I just got here and you were screaming so I ran in. You know when I'm having a nightmare I usually just snuggle with Mr. Purple.

Tori: (Her purple giraffe she thought.) I don't think would help me with my nightmares.

Cat: It could be worse; you could dream your brother was nibbling on your toes.

Tori: But Cat, I think my nightmares are going to happen that's what I'm afraid of.

Cat: But, that did happen Tori, I woke up and found my brother nibbling on my toes.

Tori: Cat, I think Jade is going to hurt me.

Cat: Why would she do that?

Tori: I have the feeling she thinks Beck broke up with her for me, but he didn't.

Cat: Then why would she hurt you?

Tori: Like Jade is going to believe anything I say or Beck says if he's trying to defend like he does when she tries to cause trouble. I don't know what to do. (Starts crying)

Cat: Tori, don't cry it makes me sad! (Eyes start to water up)

Tori: No, Cat don't cry with me I think I'm better now.

Cat: Ok, but what are you going to do?

Tori: I don't know Cat, what should I do?

Cat: You could punch her.

Tori No, Cat because then she will break my face or even destroy me. Plus I don't want Beck to get mad at me if I hurt her.

Cat: Why would Beck get mad at you?

Tori: Because, even though he broke up with her he probably still cares about her at least a little.

Cat: I always thought he liked someone else.

Tori: Who?

Cat: Its obvious Tori, anyways I have to get home, I left my brother in my room and my diary is on my desk.

Tori: He would read your diary?

Cat: No, he would try to eat it.

Tori: Why.

Cat: He says it smells like me, and my toes remind him of little pigs and he likes to try and eat them.

Tori: Oh, but before you go, what if Jade says something to me about it?

Cat: I'd run.  
Tori: What if I can't run?

Cat: She'd probably tell you to do something, so if it was me I'd do it but, if I was you stand up for yourself, but remember I can always let you borrow Mr. Purple.

Tori: (Chuckles a little) No, Cat it's ok, thanks for coming over. See you tomorrow.

Cat: Bye see you at school. (Leaves)

(At school)

Tori: Bye, talk to you later. (Gets pulled into the Janitors' closet)

?: Don't scream.

Sorry about another cliffhanger, but I try to keep the story full of surprises. I'll try not to do it with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody it's me again Furryfriends143. Again I want to thanks everyone who reviewed, it lets me know somebody is actually reading and enjoying my story. Also I never noticed that so thank you for that suggestion to improve my story I appreciate it! No cliffhanger this chapter, well at least I don't consider it one, but I have to leave off somewhere. Please review and enjoy!

Tori: Hey, what's going on, Jade why am I in here?

Jade: You know exactly why you're in here. But just to remind you and your dim head this is all YOUR fault!

Tori: What is my fault? (Playing dumb, realizing what's going on, slightly frighten, but not showing it…yet.)

Jade: You took Beck away from me!

Tori: I didn't do anything Beck broke up with YOU, and anyways, we're just friends.

Jade: It doesn't matter what you think, because Beck is obviously in love with you, and as long as you're here he won't come back to me.

Tori: (Thinking, maybe that's who Cat was talking about her…) What are you saying?

Jade: I'm going to give you two weeks Vega, to leave Hollywood Arts, this town, or even better yet this state. I don't want to ever, EVER see you again. So once you leave Beck can get his head back to normal and him and I can live happily, together, forever.

Tori: And, what if I don't. What are you going to do about it anyways?

Jade: Things, Vega, Things will happen that you will not want to experience. But, not just to you everyone! Get it! That good enough for you?

Tori: (Gulps) Yep.

Jade: (Smirking) Good.

(They both leave and go to class, afterwards Tori goes home and up to her room.)

Tori's Pov

I'm terrified of Jade. Even though I hate to think it, I'm pretty sure I have no choice, but to listen to her. I don't want to put my family in danger. (She figures she doesn't have to worry about Andre, Cat, or Robbie, because they are all on good terms with Jade, but Beck definitely won't go back out with her he told her that before.)(End thought inside thought.) Beck. What if Jade is right. Cat, also. What if Beck does like me or possibly is in love with me. Why would he like me though? I'm just a girly goody-two shoes. I kind've liked him once, but once I knew about Jade I lost my feelings. I did, didn't I?

(The next day at school)

Beck: (Sees Tori talking to Andre) (talking out loud to himself.) I ready to tell her this? Ok, let's go. (Walks over) Hey Tori, Andre.

Andre: Hey man.

Tori: Hi (Shyly, not her usual perky self Beck noted.)

Beck: What's up?

Tori: (Sees Jade) I gotta go! (Runs away)

Andre: What's up with her?

Beck: I have no idea, but I need your help.

Andre: Sure, what with?

Beck: Tori, I think I'm in love with her, actually I know I am. How should I tell her?

Andre: Whoa, dude that's big, but don't worry she's into you too, just Jade scares her too much for her to admit it. I don't know how, sing a song, do a dance, write a note, tell her to her face, but do it sometime.

Beck: Ok, thanks, but just wondering how do you know she likes me too?

Andre: I'm no girl I didn't figure it out as fast as Cat did, but I am her best guy friend, I hang with her enough to put two and two together.

Beck: Wait, why are you her best guy friend, what about me?

Andre: Honestly dude, 1. I'm the reason she's even at this school, and 2. I consider you her best boyfriend. Well you would be if you just would hurry up and ask her out already. You're perfect for each other everyone else knows that you guys just need to admit it.

Beck: Thanks…. (Gets cut off)

Jade: Hey Beck I heard my name earlier are you finally coming to your senses and are going to ask me out again?

Beck: No, Jade I told you it's over.

Jade: Fine, Beckett, go enjoy hanging out with your little girlfriend Tori, but I'd watch out if I were you, (Stomps away.)

Beck: Psycho… Like I was trying to say, Thanks for the advice.

Andre: Anytime, just ask her out soon and watch out for Jade she's targeting Tori now more then ever.

Beck: Will do, Later.

Andre: Later, text me and tell me what she says.

Sorry, I know this one is a little short, but I have a test tomorrow, and this is the only place I could stop without leaving it on a big cliffhanger, if this is considered one. It might be a little bit. Anyways hope you liked this chapter more to come soon. If you notice something I did that could be fixed to better the story or have any suggestions I would appreciate them same as I appreciate all my reviews. Thanks to all the support!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry it's taken this chapter a little bit longer to get up I have been really busy, but I'm not going to bother you with my excuses. Anyways I would like to thank you for the review! I just checked my email (Which I don't that offend) to find out that a lot of you guys added me as a favorite author or added my story as one of your favorite stories. So I would like to give all of those people a big and well waited for Thank you! You don't know how much all of you make my day! Well enough of me chit-chatting here's chapter 4!

Last time just for recap, Andre helps Beck finally come to his senses and admit his feelings for Tori to himself. Also Tori is now trying to avoid Beck, because of her and Jade's "chat".

(Now back to the present. . )

( Tori is now at her house a few weeks later since the first time she had to avoid Beck( Basically chapter 3.).)

Beck: (Notices Tori has been avoiding him so he calls her.)

Tori: Hello?

Beck: Hey, Tori

Tori: Oh, hey Beck, I'd love to chat, but I'm out with Trina and my parents and I really can't talk right now. (That wasn't completely untrue Trina and her mom and dad were out to dinner, she just wasn't with them…) I'll see you at school bye.

Beck: Tori wait.

Tori: (ends call) I hate lying…. Especially to Beck, (awwww lol :P) but it's best for everyone. (Hears knock on the door and goes to answer it)

Tori: (Looks horrified) Beck! What are you doing here?

Beck: I noticed you have been avoiding me, so I called you, but I figured in case you would try to lie your way of talking to me I would call in front of your house. We need to talk can I come in?

Tori: (Moving out of the way so he can come in) Look Beck, I'm really sorry I've been avoiding you and that I just lied to you. (Looks down)

Beck: They why did you do it?

Tori: (I just lied to him and he still sounds so caring and sweet, Tori thought.) (sits down on the couch) Jade had a little talk with me.

Beck: (Jade, I should've known she would do something, she just better have not hurt Tori, Tori's to sweet for "Jade punishment".) What happened?

Tori: She threatened me that if I don't leave you alone and leave Hollywood Arts she would do things that I didn't want to happen. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. (Especially you, she thought.)

Beck: (She's always thinking about others first, all Jade did was care about herself in less of course an another girl was talking to me, especially Tori., Beck thought and sat down next to Tori.) Don't worry nothing will happen to anyone, you will be fine.

Tori: She already hates me and if I don't listen to her, especially if she sees were still friends she might do something unimaginable!

Beck: What are you saying Tori.

Tori: I'm sorry (eyes start to water) I'm leaving Hollywood Arts. I have relatives in Washington D.C. I have decided to go live with them.

Beck: What about your family here, what about school? (What about me?)

Tori: (Now crying on his shoulder) I'm going to miss everyone especially you. (Realizing that last part came out) Oh, I'm sorry. (Getting up)

Beck: Especially me? (being flirty)  
Tori: (doesn't catch it) Sorry that wasn't suppose to come out.

Beck: It's fine.

(Awkward silence)

Beck: (come on man, it's now or never) When are you leaving?

Tori: Monday's my last day at Hollywood Arts. (Stars crying again)

Beck: Since tomorrows' Saturday, would you like to go out to dinner with me.

Tori: What if Jade sees us together. (Maybe he does like me)

Beck: I was going to invite Cat, Andre, and Robbie too. (Lying)

Tori: (Slightly disappointed at that last part) Ok, fine, where are we going?

Beck: I was thinking pizza, I'll pick you up at eight ok?

Tori: Ok, bye.

Beck: Bye. (Leaves)

(Once he gets back home the same night he calls Andre.)

Beck: Hey dude we have a problem.

Andre: What's that?

Beck: Tori's leaving Hollywood Arts and even California it's self!

Sorry, you are going to have to wait until next time for the rest of the conversation. I tried to make it longer, but I ran out of time to write right now. It might be awhile until I write again, but not too long. Please review though I love reading everyone's opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so it's finally the weekend so I can write the next chapter. I was going to put it up Friday, but I ran into some problems. So sorry about that. Like I said before I can really only write on the weekends so hopefully chapter six will be up next Friday. On a happier note, thank you to everyone that reviewed and put me on author alert or favorite stories. You are all awesome! Ok so here is the long waited for chapter five and it's going to be the longest one yet!

Andre: Whoa, that is a problem, why is she leaving?

Beck: Ever since Jade and me broke up Jade's been threatening her and telling Tori she better leave, because if she doesn't she will do terrible things to the people she cares about.

Andre: Dang, Jade needs to just get over you, when's Tori's last day?

Beck: She said Monday's her last day at Hollywood Arts, so I guess that means at the end of the school day.

Andre: So what's the plan?

Beck: I have no idea. But, that reminds me, do you want to come to dinner with me, Cat, Robbie, and Tori on Saturday, we're going out for pizza.

Andre: Sure but, so how come we are all invited?

Beck: What do you mean we always go out on group outings?

Andre: Did you get nervous and bail when you tried to ask Tori out?

Beck: Wait, why would you think I ….. No, she was afraid that Jade would happen to be there and see us and think we were on a date, so I quickly said I was going to invite you guys too.

Andre: Ahhh that makes more sense. Well you didn't fail I don't think Tori realized you were asking her out.

Beck: Yeah but, if we don't come up with a plan I will never get a chance to. Hey I have to go, I'm going to have a "little talk" with Jade, but we should all meet up tomorrow before we go out for pizza and figure out how to stop Tori from leaving.

Andre: Will do later dude. (Hangs up)

Beck: (Hangs up)

(After his talk with Andre, Beck drives over to Jade's house to set things straight, her parents aren't home on weekends, so he goes up and knocks on the door and Jade answers.)

Jade: Beck, I see you finally came to your senses, I'm mad at you but, of course I'll take you back!

Beck: No, Jade I'm here to talk about Tori.

Jade: Arggg, you know I had to put up with talking about Vega when we were dating, now we aren't dating and all you ever want to talk about is Tori. I didn't even do anything _this _time.

Beck: Jade, don't lie to me. I heard about your little encounter with Tori in the janitor's closet.

Jade: Wow, Beckett I can't believe you saw right through her lies. Beck: First, don't call me Beckett and second, she didn't lie to me you did, she was in tears the whole time.

Jade: Listen closely to me Beck; if your precious Tori is at school Tuesday, things WILL happen. Like I already told Vega I am not going to hold anything back, I will get my revenge and you too. We belong together Beck, don't you see that.

Beck: We will NEVER get back together, and if you try to hurt or do anything to anybody especially Tori I will find out, and I will put a stop to it!

Jade: (He's never talked to me like that before jade thought.) Oh, don't worry Beck; I wouldn't dare lay a finger on Vega.

Beck: I'm serious, do not hurt Tori.

Jade: I got it; I will not hurt your little Tori.

Beck: Good. (He leaves and drives home.)

Jade: I won't be the one hurting Tori if she doesn't leave Beck, you are. (Smiles)

(On Saturday at Andre's house around lunch time)

Beck: So what are we going to do?

Cat: We could kidnap her, and if I did it she would be catnapped, hehe catnapped!

(Everyone just looks at her shakes their heads and continues.)

Robbie: What if we got rid of Jade?

Andre: Rob, you're scared to talk to her and you would somehow make her "disappear".

Rex: You're right Rob's to nerdy.  
Robbie: Sadly.

Beck: What if instead of making Jade leave the picture we just convince Tori to stay over dinner?

Everyone else: Ok, agreed.

Beck: Ok, good I have to go I'll see you guys later.

Everyone else: Bye.

(Beck leaves)

Andre: Ok, everyone ready to start discussing how to get Beck and Tori together.

Cat: Ohhhh, we could call it plan Bori Love.

Andre: Ok, plan Bori Love is began.

Rex: Why do you want Robbie's help, what does he know about relationships.

Robbie: Hey!

Andre: Anyways, Cat did you get your information?

Cat: Yep, I was talking to Tori and she was always scared of Jade hurting Beck more than herself, so she def. Likes him , but doesn't realize Beck likes her too.

Andre: Ok, good job cat.

Cat: Yay!

Robbie: Wait how do you know that they both like each other?

Cat: Its common signs Robbie.

Andre: Plus they told us.

Robbie: Aww I didn't get told any secrets.

Cat: Because, the last time we told you anything Rex posted it on The Slap in less then ten minutes.

Rex: Hey it was interesting news!

Andre: Ok, everyone, want to come here and watch a movie later.

Robbie: But we are going out to dinner with Beck and Tori.

Cat: Robbie, they want to be alone.

Robbie: But, we were all invited.

Andre: Listen Robbie, we were invited, because Tori wouldn't go with just Beck, because of Jade, but she'll go with him now if we don't go.

Robbie: How do you know?

Cat: She'll feel bad everyone else cancelled, Beck will realize what we did, tell her how he feels and Tori will stay!

Andre: Ok, so I'll call Beck later and we'll just watch a movie and eat pizza here, but Cat I need you to tell me exactly when Beck gets at Tori's without them knowing your watching, ok?

Cat: Kk.

Andre: Ok, this meeting of plan Bori Love is dismissed.

(Everyone but Andre leaves, because it's his house.)

(Later at Tori's house)

(Knock on door)

Tori: Coming. (Opens the door to find Beck)

Beck: Ready to go? You look great by the way.

Tori: (Blushes at the last part) Yep, and thanks.

(They are about to leave when Beck's phone rings)

Beck: (Picks up) Hello.

Andre: Hey I can't come tonight sorry.

Beck: Is ok, everyone else still is.

Andre: Yeah about that, Robbie and Cat can't either.

Beck: I know what you're doing, what about (Notices Tori is still in the room) you know what?

Andre: Have a good time on your date Beck, bye.

Beck: Andre, this isn't right.

Andre: (Hangs up)

Beck: (Hangs up and thinks I'm going to kill him.)

Tori: Everything ok?

Beck: Yeah, but everyone else cancelled. Do you still want to go?

Tori: I don't know what about

Beck: Jade, don't worry she doesn't even like pizza and I'll protect you.

Tori: Ok, fine you've convinced me.

Beck: Ok, good lets go.

(They leave and go for pizza.)

Ohhh, Tori and Beck first "date" kind of. What do you think will happen? Will they confess their feelings like Cat and Andre figured? If they do will that make Tori stay or cause her to leave even more? Will Beck actually kill Andre or be thankful after this? What if Jade shows up, and what did she mean by Beck will be the one hurting her if she doesn't leave? So many questions if you have an idea go ahead and leave it as a review, who knows you might be right. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody I'm so sorry I had a lot of stuff going the last two weeks, but I'm happy I can write now. Thanks to everyone that reviewed they meant a lot to me even though one was only an exclamation point lol! Even the constructive criticism. I can't say I enjoy reading it, but I know nothing is perfect so I'm going to have to read it every once and awhile. I know I put a lot of words in paraphrases, but it's just to show they are thinking it or it's a place/time so readers don't get confused. I doubt you will read this considered you said you hate Bori, but if you do please pm why, I will always love Bori, but I like to see different viewpoints, because it helps my writing while writing my stories. But enough of that I hope all of you readers enjoy this chapter this is the start of some long waited borimance! Thank you to all of my loyal readers and enjoy chapter six. Peace out until later, Furryfriends143.

Beck: Hey how's your pizza?

Tori: Really good and yours?

Beck: Great, I love this place.

Tori: Me too.

Beck: (Ok, this is going no where, wait I have an idea) (smirks at himself) Hey Tori, see that ping-pong table, I bet I could beat you at a game.

Tori: Oh really Beckett, yeah right, you're on!

Beck: (When Tori calls me Beckett it's cute, he thinks) Well we'll see who the ping-pong champion is now won't we.

They start to play and being the two best on their ping-pong team it took hours for the one game. After Tori won, naturally, Beck took her home, since it was already 10:30.

(In front of Tori's house)

Tori: Thanks for everything, I enjoyed myself.

Beck: No problem, it was fun….. Soooooo are you still leaving?

Tori: Beck, I told you I kind of have to.

Beck: Tori you don't have to do anything Jade tells you.

Tori: I know, but still…

Beck: Ok, if you're sure you want to leave I have something I want to give you first… (Leans over and kisses her)

Tori: I have to go bye. (Quickly leaves the car and goes inside)

Beck: Well, that couldn't have gone any worse, great Beck you probably just pushed her away even more. (Drives away)

Inside the Vega household

Mrs. Vega: Hey honey you're back.

Tori: Yeah

Mrs. Vega: What's wrong?

Tori: Nothing mom.

Mrs. Vega: Tori sweetie, you're an amazing singer and a wonderful actress, but you can't lie, well at least not to me.

Tori: (Sighs and tells her what happened) I don't know what to do. (Starts crying)

Mrs. Vega: Tori, if you don't want to go you don't have to, you're the one who wanted to go in the first place.

Tori: I have to go because of Jade mom.

Mrs. Vega: Nothing will happen to you and remember your dads' a cop, just think about it for awhile, ok?

Tori: Ok, I'm going to my room.

Tori's POV

I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave. All of my friends and most of my family are all right here. But so is Jade. Jade has been mean to everyone at some point, even her own boyfriend, but she just plain hates me. Boyfriend? Hates me? O MY GOSH! I completely forgot about, Beck. I haven't talked to anyone and he's the person I need to talk to most. I've been home thinking all the rest of the weekend. I hope he doesn't hate me. He is the reason I'm second guessing my self about leaving. The kiss. It obviously meant something. Now I KNOW he likes me. I also know now I'm in love with Beck Oliver. I'm in trouble.

Beck's POV

Tori hasn't talked to me or answered any of my texts since I kissed her. What a dumb thing to do. The beautiful, talented, funny, happy, kind, amazing girl Tori Vega would never like me, Beck Oliver. I feel so stupid. I made the girl of my dreams leave even quicker then she was, while trying to make her stay. I love that girl though, and no matter is what I'm saying goodbye to her tomorrow at school. Whether she hates me or not, I need at least that. A goodbye.

Monday morning at school during class in the hallway

Beck: (Sees Tori by her locker and walks over silently.) Hey Tori. (Shyly)

Tori: (Doesn't look mad, just waits for him to continue now facing him.)

Beck: Ok, look, I know you have been avoiding and ignoring me since I kissed you and I understand, I messed up, but could I at least get a hug goodbye.

Tori: (Nods yes)

Beck: (Hugs her and states into her eyes until she looks down then he decides to back away.) Guess I'll go now. (Turns and starts to walk away)

Tori: Beck wait!

Beck: (Turns around and stops)

Tori: (Runs to him and kisses him)

Beck: Tori I ….. (Looks at her and kisses back)

Tori: Beck, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, but I had to take time to think.

Beck: Think about what.

Tori: Everything, look I've always liked you, since I first saw you, but I couldn't tell you because of…

Beck: Jade.

Tori: Exactly, so I had to try to lose my feelings for you which I did, well I thought I did. She just scared me so much. Everyday I tried so hard to make it seem like she didn't bother me, so when she threatened me I didn't want to take the chance of her hurting you, knowing I still cared for you so much. That made this even harder it wasn't until the kiss I knew for sure you cared for me too. So I needed time to figure this all out, what I was going to do and I did.

Beck: Which is?

Tori: I had to tell you how I feel, but I'm so sorry Beck, I'm still leaving, you will thank me later, I'm leaving now though, because I know this is hard. I hate this.

Beck: Tori, no, please don't go!

Tori: I'm sorry, I love you too much to see you get hurt, all because of me. (Kisses him) bye. I love you. (Leaves)

Beck: Tori! I...I love you too. (He starts to go to class when he sees a blue diary, Tori's he picks it up and goes to class.)

In class

Robbie: Beck, where's Tori?

Beck: She left.

Cat: No, she just can't leave, why? (Starts crying)

Andre: Because, Jade's been being a huge gank.

Beck looks around at his surroundings. Cat is sobbing, Jade is smirking, Robbie's ummm is Robbie crying, and Andre is trying to cheer them both up. He then remembers the diary and decides to read it, maybe it will get his feelings up. He starts from the first page.

Tori's Diary

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day at Hollywood Arts. It definably wasn't the best; I ended up going home early. You see there is this mean girl named Jade who poured coffee on my head for no reason. She hates me, because I was trying to get coffee off her boyfriend Beck Oliver. I kind of spilled it on him and was trying to rub it off. When he first started talking to me I looked up and was stuck staring into his GOREGUS eyes. So when Jade West walked in to me gazing up at her boyfriend and slowly getting coffee off him, it didn't look good for me. To anyone else easy explanation, to Jade West good luck trying. This girl carries around scissors. The only thing that is making me want to go back to Hollywood Arts, besides my new best friend Andre Harris, is that I have achieved to get a crush on the boyfriend of a girl who can and will crush me. Beck is the reason I'm going back. I need revenge on Jade though and I'll think of something to get it.

Beck continued to read the other entries. He even caught his eyes tearing up on some of the ones that included him in it, which were most of them. Tori always made he seem like the perfect guy. Especially when he would help her out. But, there was on entry that stood out the most though.

How'd you like it? I hope you loved it as much as I did. Chapter seven though will be pretty interesting. I have to stop typing, but please review and if you get bored until next weekend when I will hopefully write again check out my profile for some extremely good stories and one shots under my favorite stories, but if you do find a story you really like off my favorites, if you could tell them you found them off my page I'd appreciate it. Thanks, till next time. Furryfriends143.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everybody! I only got two reviews last time and I was kind of sad, but I checked my email which I haven't done forever, and found out that a lot of you favorite or alerted so I was happy to know that. But, please review so I know your reading. Like I've said in the past I don't check my email a lot. That goes for another thing too, If I don't mention a thank you to anyone who favorites or alerts I care about you too, I just haven't seen it before I update. So Thank you to everybody who reviews, alerts, favorites, and reads! I love you guys! Oh, yeah before I start I do not own Taylor Swift or her songs. I don't own Victorious either, but that's in the description box. Here's chapter 7!

Dear Diary,

I've been listening to Taylor Swift a lot lately. But, I'm the most interested in the song Belong with Me. Every time I hear it, I feel like I need to sing it to Beck. (Note: she wrote this in the past so Beck and Jade were still together at the time.) The lyrics don't match up exactly though. Mostly because Jade is not preppy at all. So I'm actually going to take the chance of writing a song for once, well revising one. I promised myself if I write it I will sing it to Beck and tell him how I feel.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset. She's going on about something that you said; she doesn't get our friendship like we do. I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm thinking bout how much we're alike; she'll never feel the way I do for you. Cause she always comes first, I'd put you first, she has scissors and I wear glitter. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along why can't you seeeee, you belong with meee you belong with me. _Walkin' the _streets with you  
and your worn-out jeans,  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be, Laughing on a park bench Thinking to myself,  
"Hey isn't this easy"  
And you've got a smile that  
Could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine,  
I know you better than that. Hey, whatcha doin' with a girl like that?__ Cause she tells tall tales, I keep secrets. She has scissors and I wear glitter._ _Dreaming' 'bout the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time.__If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
you belong with me?__Standing by,  
Waiting at your back door,  
all this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me__you belong with me. Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're 'bout to cry.  
And I know your favorite songs,  
and you tell me 'bout your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong; Think I know it's with me. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see, Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see, You belong with me._

(Beck's thoughts) If she finished the song, how come she never sang it to me? Wait, I remember now, she tried to. She invited me over to help her with a song.

Flashback

Beck: How come you didn't ask Andre?

Tori: Because I….. Need your help with it.

Beck: Ok, see you later then.

Later at Tori's house

Tori: Come in!

Beck: Hey (sounding tired and irritated)

Tori: What's wrong?

Beck: Jade just being irritating.

Tori: Oh, well the song can wait want to go for some ice-cream?

Beck: Sure.

End of Flashback

I remember that day perfectly. She got ice-cream on her nose and I laughed, so she put some on mine. We were both laughing and took a picture. She looked really cute that day (end of Beck's thoughts)

Beck smiled and than got sad again remembering she's gone. The bell rings, but he skips and goes to the Asphalt Café to finish reading that page. He flips to the page and sees that under the song is an arrow. Beck keeps flipping the pages until he comes to a bookmarked page with a note on it. After reading it he drops the book and turns to get up almost running into Andre, Cat, and Robbie who followed him.

Beck: Sorry guys, but I've got to go cover for me!

Cat: (Picks up the book and reads it in her head first) Awww, this is so cute! (She then reads it out loud) Tori's note

Dear Beck,

I know you're reading this. I didn't just drop one of my most private processions on accident. I'm so sorry, but I had to do this. I didn't leave yet if you found this quick enough. WAIT! Do Not stop reading yet. What I said I meant it. I love you Beck Oliver, I always have. The reason I'm leaving is because of you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Even if you love be back, do not come after me! I mean it Beckett don't you dare. Ok, fine go ahead and stop me. Stop reading now and run.

Love,

Tori

Cat: Yay! Tori is coming back!

Robbie: How do you know?

Cat: Gosh Robbie, why are you boys so blind. She said it right here in this note.

Robbie: But, where?

Cat: (Slightly annoyed) Didn't you leave Rex somewhere?

Robbie: Oh my gosh! Rex I'm coming! (Runs away)

Cat: No wonder he never notices when I flirt with him.

Andre: (Chuckles) Little Red, you could go up and kiss that boy and he wouldn't realize you like him.

Cat: What's that suppose to mean!

Andre: Cat, you're going to have to go right out and tell him if you want him to know.

Cat: Ok, thanks. (While walking away) I wonder is Beck got Tori's message.

Andre: I sure hope so. He needs a little sunshine in his life. Seriously ever since Tori he's been a whole lot happier. Sometimes even happier then you!

Cat: Even happier than unicorns?

Andre: (Sighs) Yes Cat, even happier than unicorns.

Cat: Yay unicorns!

Hey, sorry everyone I know I said this one was going to be really interesting, but I wanted to stop here and put the rest in the next chapter, and since I love Cat's randomness I decided to end it with some of that. I try to make each chapter long, but not too long so the story doesn't end too quickly. So next chapter will be what happens between one of our favorite couples, Beck and Tori. I put some Cabbie in this one with a little of Candre friendship, but you never know how their relationships will be in the end. Please review. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my gosh! It's been forever since I last updated, I'm so sorry! How was Crazy Ponnie? I missed it. Anyways, so I want to thank everyone who reviewed and/or alerted/favorite my story or me! It makes my day so much when I see that! This chapter is going to be big! So enjoy! Chapter 8 is here!

While in his truck driving to Tori's

Beck: (Yes he is talking to himself, but he's in a hurry.) Come on car, Can't you go any faster? Please be at your house Tori, please.

15 minutes later, almost at Tori's

Beck: (Speeding, told you he's in a hurry.) Get out of the way grandma! Can't people drive!

The car he yells at hears him and rolls down their window. (Don't ask me how, I have no idea.)

?: You're not Andre!

Beck: (Andre's grandmother has a license!) Sorry Mrs. Harris, no I'm Beck, Beck Oliver Andre's friend.

Mrs. Harris: You're not normal!

Beck: Ok, Mrs. Harris. (Rolls up his window and continues speeding.)

Only like 5 minutes away from Tori's

- Siren -

Beck: Of course, I just can't seem to get to Tori's when I need to most! My luck has to all run out now! (Pulls over.)

Police Officer: License and registration.

Beck: Yes Officer. (He didn't know if it was a man or woman, because they were writing something.) Here you go Officer.

Officer: Ok, Mr.…. Oliver I just have a few questions for you and then you can go, because I'm feeling giving today.

Beck: Ok, Thank you Officer. (They still never stopped writing.)

Officer: Did you know you were going 85 mph in a 30 mph zone?

Beck: Yes, Officer I'm trying to catch someone before they leave.

Officer: Ok, are you driving under the influence?

Beck: No, of course not, it's illegal and I'm underage.

Officer: Good, but just to be sure say the alphabet with out singing it.

Beck: a,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,i,j,k,l,m,n,o,p,q,r,s,t,u,v,w,x,y,z

Officer: Good and lastly … Do you love me?

Beck: What?

Kissed by the officer

Beck: (Pulls away) I would know that kiss anywhere. (Takes off their hat.) Tori!

Tori: You never answered.

Beck: (Kisses her) Does that answer you?

Tori: Nope.

Beck: Find Tori Vega, I love you! Now explain.

Tori: Good because I love you too, but first let's meet and my house. I don't think talking in the middle of the road is a good idea.

Beck: Good point, see you there.

Tori's living room

Beck: Well…

Tori: Where do you want me to start?

Beck: Well, why not with the diary.

Tori: Ok, you mean how I knew you would read the note?

Beck: Yes and was that your actual diary?

Tori: Yeah, Why?

Beck: Just wondering….

Tori: You didn't read the whole thing did you? I bookmarked the page hoping you would go right to it.

Beck: Yes, and it was cute getting inside your mind.

Tori: (Blushing/ embarrassed) Oh, so you did read all of it.

Beck: Yep, but I don't understand.

Tori: What?

Beck: You made me seem like a perfect guy, when I'm far from it.

Tori: What do you mean? You are the perfect guy. If you want to see someone who isn't perfect that's me.

Beck: You're kidding right? You're talented, funny, amazing, kind, beautiful, and so much more.

Tori: You really think all of those things?

Beck: Of course why wouldn't I ?

Tori: You're Beck Oliver. You're the popular, good-looking, strong, funny, kind-hearted, laid-back guy at Hollywood Arts. You could have any girl you wanted. But, my favorite is you're one of the best friends I could ever have.

Beck: After all that has happened I don't want to be just you're best friend anymore.

Tori: What?

Beck: Relax Tor (Kisses her)

Tori: Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?

Beck: Did it work?

Tori: (Kisses him) Does that tell you?

Beck: Nope.

Tori: Oh, I see its Mock Tori Day, Beckett Oliver I would be honored to be your girlfriend.

Beck: Now tomorrow, will I get to have the beautiful Tori Vega on my arm?

Tori: As long as the handsome Beck Oliver protects me.

Beck: O course, but I have a question, how did you happen to be right there when I drove by?

Tori: That's the only way to my house from Hollywood Arts; I just waited until I saw your truck. Oh, and that reminds me, can I have my diary back?

Beck: I don't know it has kind of grown on me.

Tori: Beckkk.

Beck: Fine, but you never said why you did this.

Tori: You.

Beck: Me?

Tori: You've always been the reason for me not to leave. Of course, I love Cat to pieces, Robbie's pretty awesome once you get to know him and when Rex isn't talking, and of course I loovvveee Andre

Beck: Tori.

Tori: BUT, I have always and always will love you most. You're the reason I came back the first time, you read that. I had to know if you loved me too. After you kissed me I couldn't leave. I don't care about Jade anymore as long as you're by my side.

Beck: I will be always.

They kissed and Beck went home a little later, because it was almost 11 they talked for so long.

The next day at the Vega residence before school

Tori: Come on Trina school is going to start soon! You have enough makeup on! Trina: Oh hush, it takes times to look this good, you'd know if you spent more time on your looks.

Tori: (Rolls her eyes)

Trina: (While putting on lip gloss) Ok, I'm done.

Tori: Good let's go,

Knock on door

Trina: You'll get it!

Tori: Beck, what are you doing here?

Beck: I've come to take you to school today to make sure break our little deal. (Winks.)

Trina: Sorry Beck, Tori wants to go with me, isn't that right Tori.

Tori: Looks at Beck and had him follow her eyes to the door.

Beck: (Nods)

Tori: Bye Trina!

They rushed to Beck's truck.

Trina: Fine it's your loss!

In Beck's truck on the way to school

Tori: Thanks, I did not want another Trina performance.

Beck: No problem.

Tori: Hey Beck I've been thinking…

Beck: Well that's good.

Tori: (smirks) Maybe our deal should wait.

Beck: Your not afraid of Jade are you.

Tori: No, I mean don't you think we should tell our friends first, don't they deserve to know before everyone else.

Beck: I guess you're right Tor, this time. (Gaining another smirk from Tori) But, how and when.

Tori: I say go with the flow and follow each other's lead, but if someone doesn't want to admit it at that moment there should be a codeword.

Beck: Lemonade.

Tori: Lemonade?

Beck: Yep lemonade.

Tori: Fine, but it has to be pink.

Beck: But, there are no pink lemons.

Tori: Oh, no we aren't going to start that again. (While laughing)

Beck: Fine pink lemonade, but let's go before it's suspicious. (Leans in for a kiss.)

Tori: Nope, we are just "friends" until they know.

Beck: I just get my girlfriend yesterday and already I'm not aloud to kiss her.

Tori: (Chuckles) Just until later.

They both go into school and go to their lockers

Tori's locker

Cat: Tori! (Hugs her) Hi!

Tori: Hi Cat, what's up?

Beck walks over knowing what might happen

Cat: Then Mr. Longneck asked Mr. Purple how the weather was up there and he started crying. Then…

Andre and Robbie+ Rex come up.

Hey guys, Hey, Yo.

Rex: Hey Tori, I'm starting an all hot girl cheerleading club want to join?

Beck's hands tighten up into fists and Tori saw and was trying not to laugh.

Tori: No Rex and I don't think anybody will.

- Bell rings -

Cat: Yay!

Andre: What are you so happy for, that was the morning bells not the afternoon one.

Cat: I know, but I like Sikowitz's class.

Cat, Andre, and Robbie+Rex go to class. Beck tries to but Tori pulls him back.

Tori: (While laughing) Really, jealous of a puppet.

Beck: Was not!

Tori: Yes you were Beck, just admit it!

Beck: Fine for you, I was jealous of a puppet.

Tori: Cracking up now, looks around and sees nobody so she kisses him and starts walking to class.

Beck: I thought no couple stuff until we tell them.

Tori: You were cute, plus Cat already knows so she probably already told them, but we still have to tell them in person.

Beck: (While running to catch up) How does Cat know?

Tori: Well she knows we like each other, she doesn't know we're dating. After you left I checked my texts messages. Which were all from Cat, and they were, I didn't know you wore glitter, I want some! ; Beck get there yet? ; If he doesn't tell you he loves you, I'll get my brother on him. Then the one she just sent me right now says, Stop making out with Beck and get to class! ; P

Beck: How?

Tori: The page with the note on it must have fallen out with a few other pages and she probably read them. Come on before we are late for class.

At Class

Notes between Tori and Cat

Hey Tor-Tor

Hey Kitty

So how's Beck ;)

I don't know what you are talking about?

I'm not talking silly, we are passing notes, but oh come on, I saw him get jealous over Rex, spill the deets!

Sorry I don't kiss and tell

:o Yay! I'm happy for you; see I was right, so you're dating now?

Yes, yes you were right, did you tell anyone else?

No

Good because we are going to tell you guys today. So you're the first to know.

Yay! I'm special!

Yes you are Cat.

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!

Nothing cat, I have candy.

YAY CANDY!

Ok, so that was chapter 8! Next chapter will be everybody else finding out. You will also find out a little bit about what Jade's thinking. Oh and if you review, which please do if you can, tell me what you would think about me putting a chapter for Cabbie, since I mentioned them earlier. Oh, and if you would rather want a Candre chapter instead of Cabbie tell me that too. So anyways please review, alert and favorite if you want and can. If you want you can check out my one-shot called According to You that is Bori also. Have a wonderful rest of the day! Even though it's summer I only have one computer I can update on, because you can't update on the mobile version so hopefully I can update soon, but if It is a while I didn't forget about you guys I just haven't been able to. I'll try and update next week. TTFN Furryfriends143.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! So I hope that I didn't make you guys wait too long for this next update, but the computer was giving me problems yesterday. Thank you so much for reviewing, favorite, and alerting! But can you please go to my profile and vote on the poll, if you don't I won't know how you guys want the next few chapters. Oh and if you go to my profile, could you please tell me if the description on Bori shows up. It shows up on my update profile thing, but when I log out and look at it, it doesn't show up. Thanks. Here's chapter 9!

At Lunch-

Andre, Robbie+Rex, Cat, Beck, and Tori were all at the table.

Beck: Hey guys, I want to tell you something.

Everyone but Beck: What?

Beck: I'm d- (Tori sees Jade coming.)

Tori: Pink lemonade!

Everyone but Tori: What?

Tori: I saw pink lemonade for sale, Beck can you lend me some money for one?

Beck: Sure let's go.

They leave and he looks at her.

Tori: Jade was coming by.

Beck: Tor, I told you I'll protect you.

Tori: I know I just freaked, I'm sorry.

Beck: It's fine, if I was you I would probably do the same thing, are you ready now?

Tori: Yeah, let's go, wait. If you were me then you're not you, so no matter what you would have freaked out because you're me so since you're you wouldn't have freaked out at all. Wait what?

Beck: (Smirks) Come on, I think the hot air is getting to you.

Back at the table Jade's at a different one.

Tori: They are all sold out.

Cat: Phooey! I had one early and I wanted another one.

Tori: (Tori thinks this) Good 'ol Cat. (Now she's talking again) Yeah I'm disappointed to, oh Beck what were you saying.

Beck: I'm da-

Jade: Hey.

Everyone but Beck: Hey (Beck looks at Tori)

Cat: (Super Cat to the Resuce) Hey Operation BL worked!

Jade: What's Operation BL Cat?

Cat: A BLT without tomato!

Jade: I'm leaving. (Leaves)

Andre: So when did you two finally start dating?

Tori: Cat!

Cat: What-y

Tori: I thought you said you didn't tell anybody.

Cat: I just did now by saving your butt.

Tori: But all you said was operation BL worked.

Cat: Yeah, Bori Love!

Beck: Ohhhh.

Tori: You understand her?

Beck: Kind of, It all makes sense now.

Tori: Still lost.

Beck: That's why they ditched us on Saturday. (Nods at Andre who returns it) But, what is Bori?

Cat: Beck and Tori.

Tori: Ohhhh. Thanks Cat.

Cat: Welcome!

Beck: Sooo Tori.

Tori: Not now Beck.

Andre: Oh, just do it, Robbie's the only one who is going to care, because he has never kissed a girl. Plus we all saw you get jealous over Rex earlier.

Robbie: He's right.

Beck: I wasn't….

Kissed by Tori

Beck: I was so jealous.

Tori: Laughing and everyone else joins in.

Jade: (At a different table still.) Bori love huh, I warned you both time for a performance. (Walks over while Cat is talking about her brother.)

Cat: One time my-

Jade: Hey everyone.

Cat: Hi Jade!

Jade: Look I'm sorry about being a gank and everything; I wanted to know if I could be part of the group again.

Cat: YES!

Robbie: I guess.

Andre: She apologized.

Tori looks at Beck

Tori: Ok.

Beck: Fine.

Jade sits down.

Jade: Thanks everyone.

Next Day at lunch only Tori and Beck are there.

Beck: Do you trust her?

Tori: Who Jade?

Beck: Yeah.

Tori: I don't know what to think, she apologized, I still can't get over that.

Beck: I don't trust her.

Tori: I don't think I do either, but we have to give her a benefit of doubt.

Beck: I still don't like her.

Tori: Do you like me?

Beck: No, I love you.

Tori: Aww thanks Beck, but be nice to her at least for me.

Beck: Fine.

Everyone else but Jade is now at lunch.

Cat: Hi!

Beck and Tori: Hi Cat.

Jade comes and sits down.

Jade: Hey, guess what.

Everybody but Jade: What?

Jade: I wrote a play and Sikowitz says I can have it and play the lead.

Everybody but Jade: Really that's cool. (Or something like that)

Jade: Yeah I guess need someone to practice with tonight though. Andre, can you help me?

Andre: Sorry I have to go to my grandmothers' she says that people call for her while she's driving. (Beck smiles for a second.) (Not because Andre can't help, because of the incident while he was driving.)

Jade: That's ok, Beck could you?

Beck: Sorry, I lost abet to Tori and I have to take her to get some Fro-Yo.

Jade: Oh ok.

Tori: Beck, I'm sure it won't take too long, we can go afterwards.

Jade: Vega you can come too if you want.

Beck: Ok, sure I'll help.

Jade: Ok, Thanks

Bell rings

Jade: You two can meet me in the Black Box Theater after school.

Beck and Tori: Ok.

Black Box Theater after school

Beck, Tori, and Jade are there.

Jade: Here Tori so you can follow along. (Jade hands her a script.)

Tori: Ok, Thanks.

Jade: Here is yours Beck. (Hands him a script too.) Ready to start?

Beck: I guess.

Jade: Ok, page 16, line 3. Action!

So that's it for today, sorry for the shortness. I am actually out of pre-written chapters now; I have some ideas but please vote on the poll so I can think of more. I will either update this week again or next week as long as nothing goes wrong. So Jade's play is next chapter well her and Beck rehearsing. How'd you like it? Do you think Jade really turned a new leaf? I f she didn't what will you think she will do? I know what is going to happen between the gang for a point, but what do you guys think? If you leave ideas and I use them I will give you credit at the beginning of the chapter. So go ahead and please review! 3 _Furryfriends143_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I'm back! Like I've said in the last chapter I had a poll on my page for the choice of either Cabbie or Candre. Only two people voted and it was a tie. So I picked which one I wanted. Don't hate me if it isn't the one you wanted please it isn't a big part of the story so it will only come up a few times. Don't get me wrong I like both but I thought to the end of my story and I picked the one that would be best for the ending. Thank you for reviewing! Also thanking you for favorite and alerting I got a ton! I love all of you guys who read so much! Ok before I start the chapter I want to say a few things. IMPORTANT: Some people have been saying I write too much like a script so I'm going to change my style of writing. If it is confusing tell me in a review or pm me and I'll change it back. Ok last but not least, Last chapter they helped give me a good idea for this chapter so I'm dedicating this chapter to them. Thank you **TeamVictorious**! Now here is chapter 10!

Recap: Last chapter Beck (With the help of Tori) agreed to help Jade practice for her play. The chapter ended with Jade Saying Action so this chapter will start out as the play.

Beck is playing Malcolm and Jade is playing Alice.

"Alice, Alice! Where are you?" Beck/ Malcolm says.

"What do you want?" Jade/ Alice replies harshly.

I came here to apologize.

For what! Leaving me at the alter or making out with that waitress.

Both, I'm sorry Alice. We were in Vegas, it was all happening too fast, and next thing I know I'm drunk. Could you ever forgive me?

No, and I don't think I ever will.

I don't blame you for that, but Alice I still love you.

Get -

She gets cut off when Malcolm/ Beck kisses Alice/ Jade kiss

Tori's POV

(Five seconds go by.) Don't worry Tori it's just a stage kiss. (Yes she is talking to herself, I don't know why, but I think Beck and Tori would talk to themselves in different situations.) He loved Jade but he loves you know, he said that.

Tori flips to the page they are on in her script.

Tori's POV

See right here. He says can you forgive me, she says no, he says I love you, She says get out, he leaves, and that's it the scenes over. Wait What. There is no kiss in this scene. I can't believe I'm getting my heart broken again. I sure have a way of picking guys. At least Steven didn't cheat on me in front of my own eyes. ..

Tori starts tearing up but hold it back long enough to say something.

"I hate you!" Tori screams.

Beck/ Malcolm and Jade/Alice stop kissing.

"You said you loved me!" "You filthy liar!" "I hate you, Beck Oliver!" Tori yells at him while fighting back tears then runs out as fast as she can.

"Tori it was just a stage kiss!" "Wait!" Beck yells back while running after her.

Jade stands there smiling mischievously. "Phase two of three complete."

Tori runs out of the school and pulls out her pear phone. She decides to call the first person on her list, Andre. (Even though Tori is/ possibly was dating Beck her and Andre are still super close. Nothing could come between their friendship. So he is still Number one on her phone.)

Phone conversation between Tori and Andre

Andre, I'm at school and I think my heart just broke.

Hang on Tor, I'm coming.

They hang up and a few minutes later Andre pulls up and goes to Tori.

"Wow that was fast." Tori says while crying.

"My grandmother only lives a couple of blocks away.

Tori is still crying.

"Come here girl." Andre says and then gives her a hug.

"Now what happened?" Andre asks.

Just as Tori is about to say something Beck runs out.

"Tori it was only a stage kiss, don't you believe me?" Beck asked out of breath from running everywhere to find her.

"Don't' lie to me Beck." "I had a script too." "There was no kiss." Tori stated. Her sadness seemed to turn into anger as soon as her eyes landed on him.

"Tori," Beck starts, but gets cut off.

"Leave." Tori says.

"Tor," Beck tries again.

"She said leave man." Andre said and gave him a look that clearly said back off.

Beck sighs and leaves.

Andre turns to look at Tori.

Andre's POV

The little sweet Tori is now broken. Poor Tori, why would Beck do that to her, doesn't he remember all her past relationships? I'm going to watch her the rest of the day. I don't want her doing anything she will regret. I'd break him like he broke her, but if I touch him Tori will rip my head off if she finds out. He better not do anything.

"I'm sorry Tor." Andre says sincerely while giving her a hug again.

Andre takes her home and stays with her while she cries her eyes out. He didn't get a smile out of her. Not even once.

Next day at school

Tori is at her locker with puffy red eyes. She hasn't said a word all morning. When Tori is down everyone else is also. (Well except for Jade.) Trina took her to school today in absolute silence. Nothing. No music, singing, or talking. She didn't even tell her to hurry up this morning. Tori's mom made them both breakfast this morning. Tori's dad was late to work this morning to say goodbye to the girls while they went to school. Now at school, Cat, Andre, and Robbie are all at their own lockers, silently getting out their stuff. Even Cat isn't happy, which is hard to do for a long period of time.

Beck walks in and sees her. He starts walking over to talk to her, but is stopped by Andre.

"Don't" Andre said not too harsh, but not nicely, giving him a warning.

"Andre I have to talk to her." Beck persisted; he needed to clear things up with Tori.

"You've caused enough damage already." "Do us all a favor and leave Tori alone." Andre said standing his ground.

"Dude, I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Tori, deep down, I know you know that." "It was all in my script I swear." Beck stated.

"Listen man I know that, but I don't think Tori would have cried her eyes out for no reason." "I wasn't there, but by the looks of it I have to go with Tori." I'm sorry dude, but in less you have some kind of proof, stay away from my girl, for her." Says Andre harshly but with a hint of sorrow in his eyes for one of his two best friends.

Andre walks up to Tori at her locker and walks with her to class.

Beck ditches (Yet again because of something to do with Tori.) and goes to his Rv to think.

Beck's POV

How this girl affects me. I never ditch, but yet twice this week I've ditched because of her. I need my Tori back. Technically we are still together, but I don't know. Maybe she is dating Andre. He defends her, calls her his girl, and walked her to class today. I might have lost my chance. It's all Jade's fault she probably gave Tori a different script. I don't know how, but she must have found out we are/were dating. Wait I have proof. I have proof! 11:50. Their in Sikowitz's class right now. Ten minutes and everyone goes to lunch, I have to hurry!

Beck gets in his truck and drives to school making it there 5 minutes later.

_5 minutes until lunch_

There it is Tori's locker!

_4 minutes until lunch_

Combo, what's the combination?

_3 minutes until lunch_

_8674_! Yes it opened!

_2 minutes until lunch_

Only Two minutes I have to put this in quickly_. _

_1 minute until lunch_

Quickly shut the door, now just to wait at my locker

_0 minutes until lunch Bell rings_

Beck walks over to his locker and waits for Tori to get out. Just then the hallway fills with people. Someone walks over to him and it's the last person he wants to see. Jade. What they don't know is Tori can see and hear everything going on and is watching from her locker.

"Hey babe" Jade says

"I'm not your babe Jade." Beck clearly points out.

"Oh come on Beck, You and stupid Vega are broken up." Jade says.

"First she's not stupid, not even close and second we aren't broken up, well I don't think we are." Beck replies back almost right away. "You gave Tori a different script didn't you, to make it seem like I just kissed you." Beck adds.

Tori opens her locker to get money for lunch and finds the script after hearing what she just did she opens it, Beck wasn't lying a kiss was in this one.

"I'm not admitting anything. You kissed me and you love me." Jade said back nastily.

"I loved you, past tense not anymore; I'm IN love with Tori." Beck says with pride. "Good luck with that, Vega hates you." Jade couldn't help smirking at her comment.

I don't care if she hates me; I'm in love with her." "The love of my life is Tori Vega, and I'm proud to say it." Beck says.

Tori can't believe what she just heard. She doesn't know what to think. Let's just say Jade didn't take it well though and punches Beck in his jaw. Hard. Tori didn't take_ that_ well and walked up and slapped Jade across the face. Jade would have hit back, but Tori is wearing a ring so her face got cut too, so she walked away to the nurse. Tori starts to walk to lunch.

"Tori" Beck says still kind of shocked at what just happened.

Tori turns to face Beck.

"Jade did it all I can prove it to you." Beck said honestly.

"I know and I'm sorry." Tori says.

"Can we talk about us?" Beck says kind of scared about the answer.

"Andre asked me out to ice cream so we can't now, but I guess we can later after school." Tori replies back to him.

"Ok, my place or yours?" Beck asked sadly.

"Mine." Tori states.

"Ok." Beck says.

Beck's POV

Tori walked away probably to go meet Andre. I guess they are dating. I really have lost her. I won't let her go without a fight though. I have one idea that might work. I need to hurry if I'm going to be ready in time for later.

Beck leaves school for the third time, this week and for Tori.

So how do you all like this style of writing? It took a little longer and I've been trying to think of different words instead of said or says each time someone talks, but if you guys like it I'll keep wring like this for now on. Did you like this chapter? It's the longest one yet. I'm happy the last few days I've been writing and I'm a few chapters ahead again! I'm going out of town so it might be a few weeks until I write again. Please review! Reviews mean the world to me! I love them! Oh and I have a little game for you all. The first person to in a review, don't pm me or I won't know who got it first, to tell me why I made Tori's locker combo 8674 will get a shout out in the beginning of the next chapter. Have fun trying to figure it out. Hint: If you have played Nancy Drew PC games before it should be a little easier. Lastly you will find out which I picked between Cabbie and Candre next chapter! Don't forget to hit the review button down there please. Oh and if you want go ahead and check out my profile and other story, it's Bori too. Furryfriends143 : )


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so I'm just going to get this out of the way first. I don't care if you give me constructive critism, I've said this before. I don't have a problem with people of other ships, especially if they take the time to read my story/stories. But, please if you don't like Bori and all you're going to do is express that, don't do it on my story. This is a Bori story, so I'm going to like Bori. Also I know, Jade was kind of mean, but she really wasn't that bad. Anyways, sorry about that everyone else. To answer a question, yeah I personally don't like the way I did the first chapter. Jade would have gone into the janitor's closet, so I apologize for that and a few other mistakes I have and might still make. Thanks everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, favorites, and supports me through my story. I am going to continue to write like I did last chapter so no more script writing! That last part was typed a while ago which is why this is here. Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry! A month it's been a month! I have been out of town and haven't been able to update this story, because it takes a while. Sorry for the wait. From my question last chapter, congratulations to **BigStuOU **for figuring it out! Tori's locker combo is TORI spelled on a phone. Also thank you **BigStuOU **for continuing to support my story, it means a lot, so this chapter is to you! Here is the long awaited for chapter 11!

After school at the Vega residence

Tori is at home alone. Her parents are out to dinner and Trina is out somewhere, with somebody, doing who knows what. There are so many thoughts going through her head.

Tori's POV

.Terrible. Why didn't I believe my boyfriend? My possible ex-boyfriend. I finally get a good guy and I believe his ex, who hates me, over him. The same ex that will probably pound me to a pulp next time she sees me. Luckily I have Cat! Cat may be ditsy every once in a while, ok most of the time, but I love her. I told her everything and she is going to talk to Jade. I really want to be friends with Jade, but me dating, possibly, her ex makes it kind of difficult. Back to Beck, how can he not hate me? Trust is one of the most important things in a relationship and I had none. Ughhhh, I need to clear my head. Time for something Andre taught me.

Tori starts playing the piano. She's playing it pretty loud so she doesn't hear Beck walk in. The tune is to Finally Falling. Tori begins to sing the song from her favorite play at Hollywood Arts. (Italics are lyrics.)

_Suddenly my choice is clear, I knew when only you and I were standing here. _Tori sings in perfect pitch. Sad though, at the fact that _he _ isn't there to sing the next line. Well she thinks.

Beck's POV

Be a man! It's now or never! Beck screams at himself mentally. Seeing Tori has still lacked to notice him. Beck knows he can sing, not in a big headed way just he's been told many times before. He prefers acting, and Is actually a little shy about singing. (Let's just say he wasn't thinking too long, and his reply wasn't too long after Tori.) Beck sings his line.

_And beautiful is all I see. _Beck sings with all his heart. Tori turns to see Beck. Their eyes lock. "It's true." Beck says honestly to Tori and she can tell he means it. Tori looks away avoiding eye contact with him. "I didn't hear you come in." Tori says trying to cover up her guilt. (Because she didn't trust him, but he still says things like that, that make her love him even more.) "I heard you singing and the door was unlocked, sorry." Beck replies hoping barging into somebodies home won't push them away even more. His body is mentally face palming himself for doing something stupid, but his heart says he did the right thing.

"No, no it's fine." Tori tells him. Time to drop the bomb. "Look about our relationship I-." Tori gets cut off by Beck. "I know you're dating Andre, but I want to tell you this." Beck begins while he grabs a guitar off a stand, near the piano. He starts to strum the guitar and sings. (Tori is going to interrupt a few times, her interruptions will be in bold.) _Monday, well baby I fell for you, _**more like Saturday. **Beck smirks and continues. _Tuesday I wrote you this song, _**sure you did… **This gains another smirk from Beck. He shakes his head and continues. _Wednesday I wait outside your door even though I know it's wrong, "_What no interruption this time." Beck jokes. "I was getting to that." Tori replies in the same joking matter. **Stocker much? **"Happy?" Tori asks with a smirk of her own. "Very, actually." Beck said then continued and finished the song. (I didn't feel the need to put the rest of the lyrics, most people me included, just skip over them. If you want them this song is called 365 Days by Andre Harris.)

Tori is silent for a while so Beck takes it as his time to leave. He starts walking to the door. "Beck wait." Tori says as if she is in a romantic movie, saying goodbye to her husband for the last time. "Yeah?" Beck asks wondering why she stopped him. "First off you singing that song to me is like de-ja-vu and wrong." Tori states to a very confused looking Beck. "Why?" Beck asks wondering what he did wrong. "Andre wrote that song to-." Again Tori is cut off by Beck. "Please don't say you." Beck says glumly. "No, to Jade." Tori finishes. "Really? I didn't peg Andre as a guy who would like Jade, but who cares." Beck says nonchalantly. "Oh and I'm not dating Andre." Tori says. "You aren't?" Beck says/asks relived and surprised. "No." Tori says while taking a step closer. Now only a foot away from Beck. "I'm dating you." Tori replies. As soon as those words come out of her mouth, Beck closes the gap between them. A few seconds later Tori pulls away. "Why did you think I was dating Andre?" Tori asks. "Andre called you _his _girl, walked you to class, and asked you out for ice-cream." Beck answers. "I'm like his little sister, I was still upset, and he needed advice and I couldn't tell him in front of everyone. " Once she said the last part, Beck was extremely curious. "Why?" Beck asks yet another question. "He wants to ask Cat out and needed help." Tori said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He likes Cat, good for him." Says a slightly surprised Beck. "Yeah they make a pretty cute couple." Tori agrees. "But, I know a couple that's cuter." Beck replies with a smirk. "Who?" Tori asks completely oblivious to the obvious. "Us." Beck says. "Aww." Tori says then kisses him again. After they break away Beck speaks again. "If I remember right, I think I owe you some Fro-yo."

"Lead the way, boyfriend." Says Tori who then swiftly links arms with Beck. "I missed hearing you call me that." Beck says. Tori giggles and follows Beck outside and they leave.

At the Valentine Household

It is now mid-night at the Valentine household. Cat, after many hours of trying, managed to get Jade to sleepover. Jade says that Cat is too bubbly and her room is too colorful for her taste, but sometimes it is hard to say no to Cat, even for Jade. They were both in Cat's room in bed.

"Hey Jadey." Cat says. "Yeah Cat." Says Jade clearly already annoyed of the question. This has to be like the tenth in the last ten minutes. "Did you really do that to Tori?" Cat asks. "Yes." Jade replies with a hint of guilt. "You know they really love each other." Cat adds hoping t put it in her friends mind, "I saw Cat." Jade said while reaching up to feel the cut on her face. "Well, did you ever, I don't know, think about moving on?" Cat asks choosing her words carefully, knowing well about the pair of scissors in her bag on the floor. "No, I thought Beck was my soul mate, but I guess that it was just a first love. Now, I'm just going to let Beck go." Jade answers. Cat is smiling with glee. No more fighting between her best friends! "I'm proud of you Jadey!" Cat then tries to hug her scary friend. "No!" Jade screams and pushes her off. Cat laughs.

"Hey Jadey." Cat starts again. "Yes. Cat." Jade says trying not to freak out on the girl, _again._ "Want to hear a joke?" Cat asks, bopping up and down like she is going to explode from excitement. "Is it the one about the purple bathtub?" Jade asks not wanting to go through that again. "Yeah!" Cat yells from excitement. "No." Jade says calmly trying not to upset her too much. "Ok, goodnight Jadey." Cat says. Surprisingly taking it well. "Goodnight Cat." Jade says then drifts off to sleep before Cat could think of another question. (If you want to hear Cat's joke, go to The Slap and look it up, it's called Cat tells Jade A Funny Joke. It's funny.)

Ok, so that is chapter 11. Sadly the story will be ending in the next couple of chapters. I want to end it on the fourteenth because that's my favorite number. On the last chapter I will list all the names of everyone who has supported myself and my story. After I end this one I have two more Stories to put up. One a Jori Friendship with minor Bori and another Bori one. So if you are looking forward to those go ahead and author alert me. If anything is confusing go ahead and pm me or put it in a review. The next chapter will be a little more interesting, so I'm looking forward to posting that. Please review, thanks until next time. –Furryfriends143


	12. Chapter 12

I love you all of you! Your reviews make me so happy! A short and sweet authors note today. Thank you all of my wonderful readers, reviewers, favorites, and followers! Oh, and I have a poll on my page, go ahead and check it out if you want. This is just a filler chapter, but I love this one, hope all of you do too. Beck might be a little OCC, I don't know it's your opinion. Here's chapter 12!

Next Day: Tori's home.

Tori is home alone, again. Her family came home last night, but left her, again. It's a teacher in-service day today, so no school for students! Tori decides to invite Beck, Andre, Cat, and Robbie over to hang out. Beck is the first one there, naturally. "Hey Beck." Tori says as soon as she sees her boyfriend in the doorway, she is about to hug him when she is stopped by Beck kissing her. Of course she didn't care either way, and quickly kissed him back. After a while they break away. "Hey Tori." Beck says while Tori rolls her eyes. "Am I the first one here?" Beck asks. "Yeah, Cat and Andre just called; they are going to be here in a few minutes." "Robbie's not coming?" Beck asks, again. "Nope, he's sick." Tori tells him. "Poor Rob." Their nerdy friend didn't have many friends, so he didn't get out much. He must be upset he couldn't come, they both think. "Yeah, he said it's nothing serious and he will be in school tomorrow." Tori adds. "Well that's good at least, so it's just you, me, Andre, and Cat." Beck says, because it really wasn't a question, he knew the answer. "Nope, it's Bori and Candre." Tori says to Beck, who is giving her one of those looks that just say Really. "Really Tor, couple names." Beck says still giving her that look.

"Cat got me hooked." Says Tori with a shrug of her shoulders. "So what, Zoey and Chase are Choey, and Quinn and Logan are Luinn?" Beck asks chuckling. "Really Zoey 101." Tori says to Beck with the same look she was getting moments ago. "What it's entertaining!" Beck tells her jokingly defending his show choice.

*Door Bell*

"We'll continue this later, oh yeah, you don't know about Candre." Tori informs her boyfriend while walking to the door. "Ok." Beck simply says. Tori answers the door to find Cat and Andre (Gasp! What a surprise! Wow, I must be writing too much today, I'm sarcastic with my own writing.). "Hey guys!" (If you are wondering why she seems more excited to see them then her own boyfriend, she is always happy to see Beck, and he knows that. She doesn't need to always express it.) Tori says to two of her best friends. "Hey." Andre says and enters the house when Tori moves out of the way. "Hi!" Cat yells excitedly, then engulfs Tori in a bear hug. Cat lets go of Tori and enters also. "What's up guys?" Beck says to the new inhabitants. (Yeah I know, I'm kind of tired, at least you don't know what I almost wrote earlier. Bear hug, Cat, grizzly glue, hehe, get it? Yeah whatever, I'm going to stop talking now.) "Hi Beck!" Cat yells at him too, but without the hug. "Hey, Beck, dude look, I'm sorry about keeping you away from Tori." Andre apologizes. "No, it's fine, you were just protecting her. Its cool man, just don't ever protect her too much." Beck says while walking up to Andre, and doing a secret handshake. After the handshake Andre speaks again. "Understood, but I remember you were very protective of Cat during an earthquake once." Andre says his eyes full of jealousy. "Yes, are you _jealous _Andre?" Beck asks one of his best-friends with a smirk. "What, no!" Andre replies not convincing at all. "Are you sure?" Beck asks again with the same smirk, while stepping closer to Andre, just a little. Tori decides to step in and help Andre, by glaring at her boyfriend. "Let's play a game." Tori says still slightly glaring Beck. "Yay! I love games!" Cat tells everyone the already known fact excitedly. "How about Truth or Dare?" Beck asks the gang. "No, how about poker?" Andre asks quickly.

"No, we play those all the time, hmmm, Cat you pick." Tori says, volunteering the most excited of the group. "Kk! "I pick Hide and Seek!" Cat yells at them. "Ok." Tori agrees with the red head. "Let's team up." Beck suggests. "Sure." Andre agrees, not knowing what Beck is thinking, Tori picks it up though. "Ok, how about Andre and my-" Beck starts to say, but gets cut off by Tori. "Beck can I go with you? Pretty please!" Tori asks with puppy dog eyes. "Of course Tor." Beck tells her, glaring at her for ruing his plan. Tori sticks her tongue out at him, _he's going to get it once Cat and Andre hide_. "Ok, I'm with Andre, yay, let's go hide, you guys seek! Cat says then pulls Andre away with her.

"Beck!" Tori yells. "What?" Beck replies. "You're terrible!" Tori tells him, smiling a bit because it is kind of funny seeing Andre nervous. "I don't know what you are talking about." Beck says with the tone of voice that says, of course I do, but I'm going to say that anyways. "Yes you do Beckett, stop it! Your not suppose to know." Tori informs him again. "Oh if you thought that was bad just wait." Beck tells her, a mischievous grin forming on his face. "What are you plotting." Tori demands, not asking demanding. "You make it sound like a bad thing." Beck says innocently. "Because with you, you never know." Tori says. "Come on, if we don't find them soon Cat is going to explode." Beck tells her and starts walking away. "Oh no, you wait, you're right let's go." Tori gives in and catches up with her boyfriend. "But, don't do anything stupid." Tori adds. "I would never do anything stupid." Beck tells Tori. _Just sneaky and embarrassing._

Still at Tori's house, With Cat and Andre

Andre and Cat are hiding in the Vega's garage, behind a bunch of boxes. "I think we should tell them today." Cat says randomly to her new boyfriend. "Well it's up to you Lil Red, Tori already knows, so it's just Beck." Andre says. "Kk." Cat replies and just continues to sit there. "So, does that mean you want to tell him?" Andre asks confused. "Oh, ok sure, if you want." Cat says nonchalantly. "Ok…"Andre says and drops it. "Yay!" Cat yells. "Cat shh, they're going to hear -." Andre begins, but Tori cuts him off when they walk into the garage. "Found you guys!" Tori says. "Awww!" Cat says, sad they lost. "Cat, you and Andre get to seek now." Beck tells her, trying to get her feelings up. "Kk!" Cat says, happy again.

Beck leans over and whispers to Tori. "Hey Tor, go tell Andre we are going to hide in the backyard." "Why?" She asks, whispering back. "So he won't look there right away." Beck tells her. "Oh, ok." Tori says kind of skeptical, but goes with it. She walks away over to Andre. _Or he will think it is his good friend giving him a chance to kiss Cat._ Beck tells himself and smiles evilly. Tori comes back to see Beck smiling. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asks. "I thought of a plan." Beck says, which isn't a lie. "What is it?" Tori asks. "You go wait out back in a hiding spot, and I will make sure there isn't a better one in here, and then I'll come meet you out back. We have time, because they are going to count to 100, well 99 because Cat skips 3." Beck informs her. "Ok, let's go." Tori says and walks out back.

Beck hides behind the couch with a video camera. _And 3, 2, 1. _Andre starts to kiss Cat. That's what I thought. Beck starts recording. About 20 seconds later he gets a text from Tori. Good thing my phone was on vibrate. He thinks.

From: Tor 3

Hey, you coming?

He texts her back and shuts off the camera.

To: Tor 3

Yeah, on my way

He makes his way to the back yard. "What took you so long?" Tori asked. "I was spying on Andre and Cat." Beck replies. "Beck!" Tori yells. "They didn't see me." He defends. "Ok, I guess it could have been worse." Tori says, mainly to herself. "Oh it is." Beck mumbles. "What?" Tori asks. "Nothing." Beck says quickly. "Ok…" Tori says.

"So about you watching Zoey 101…" She starts. "Shh, I think Cat's coming." Beck says trying to avoid the question. Tori just switches to whispering and continues. "So do you like the show?" "Noo…" Beck replies looking away. "You said you did earlier." She argues. "No, I said it was entertaining." Beck says. "Same difference." Tori says. Cat runs up to where they were hiding with Andre slowly following. "Oo I found you guys!" Cat says happily. "Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" Beck asks everyone. "Sure, what movie?" Tori asks. "Sesame Street!" Cat yells. "No Cat." Everyone else says. "Aww." Cat says. "I have one." Beck speaks up. "Ok, what is it?" Andre asks. "It's a surprise." Beck replies. "Ok." Tori says. Everyone walks to the living room and Beck puts it in. Everyone sits down on the couch. Cat is on the end, Beck beside her, Tori beside him, and Andre next to Tori.

Andre looks mad he can't sit by Cat. "Andre are you angry you can't sit by Cat?" Beck asks, already knowing the answer. "No." Andre says. "Ok, Tor." Beck starts. "Yeah." Tori answers. "Remember you love me, no matter what right." Beck says. "What did you do?" Tori says staring at Beck now. "Nothing, yet." And with that Beck picks up the remote and hits play. On the screen pops up that copy write warning like usual, then something different happens. The video of Andre and Cat making out comes on the screen. Andre and Tori yell "Beck!", and Cat just sits there until it sinks in. "Hehe, that's me!" Cat says. Beck is just sitting there smirking the Oliver smirk now.

"So Andre, I'm guessing you are dating Cat now." Beck says. "Yeah." Says Andre blushing. Tori and Cat switch places on the couch. "Tori you aren't mad at me are you?" Beck asks. "No, just don't lie to me again." Tori tells him. "Wouldn't dream of it." Beck says and puts his arm around Tori. Andre puts his arm around Cat and asks, "How about we watch a real movie." "Oo how about Grownups?" Cat asks. "Yeah, that's a good one." Tori says and puts it in.

Hours later after the movie ends, still at Tori's

"Hey Cat and I are going to leave, because of school tomorrow." Andre tells Beck and Tori. "Ok, see ya." Tori says. "Later." Beck says and Andre and Cat leave. "So since you ship Choey and Luinn, do you ship Mola too?" Tori asks. "Michael and Lola?" Beck asks her. "Yeah." Tori answers. "No." "I ship Michael with that girl he is with and Lola with no one." Beck replies to the original question. "Why is Lola with no one?" Tori wonders out loud. "I don't think Lola's match is on that show." Beck says. (In case you don't know, Victoria Justice played Lola on Zoey 101.) They sis in a comfortable silence until Beck breaks it.

"You know Tor, "Prome" is coming up in a couple of weeks and we haven't gone on a real date." Beck says. "Since we have been dating, yeah." Tori adds. "So this Saturday I want to invite you to join me on one." Beck invites Tori. "I don't know, wouldn't you rather spend our first date by yourself?" Tori asks smiling and looking at her boyfriend now. "No, I'd rather spend it with my beautiful girlfriend." Beck tells her. "Ok, pick me up at 8." Tori says. "Deal." Beck replies.

"I'm going to have to be getting home now Tor." They both stand up from the couch. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." Tori te;;s him. "Do you need a ride?" He asks. "No, it's ok I'm going early, Trina is taking me." Tori informs him. "Ok, bye." Beck says. "Bye." Tori replies. Beck gives her a quick kiss and leaves. Tori turns off the movie and goes up to her room. She falls asleep thinking about what they will do on their date tomorrow.

That's chapter 12! Next chapter, chapter 13 is my favorite and I think the longest. Wow, this story is ending quickly. Big Bori date next chapter can't wait for you all to read it! As always please review, oh and sorry for my interruptions early, I started this last night and was tired. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page if you want. : )


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! I'm feeling awesome right now so I'm writing! I got like the cutest shirt (I'm so girly sometimes, it scares me.) and put on some upbeat music so I'm happily posting this chapter. Ok, you don't care back to the important part. Thanks so much for every review, favorite and following! This is chapter 13 and my def. favorite. Next chapter is the last chapter for this story. : ( I'm kinda sad about that, but my new Jori story will be starting after that! You guys have all been awesome and I'm going to mention you all in the next chapter. Lastly special thanks to **cheysma2000** for being awesome and reviewing every chapter so far in one day! Here's chapter 13!

After all the fun yesterday, it's back to school for the gang. Tori made Trina take her to school about 5 minutes early to check the cast list for their last play at Hollywood Arts. So let's go to the Vega girls now shall we.

Next day at school

Tori walks into school with Trina trudging behind. Let's just say Trina is less then thrilled to be here. "Toriiii! Why are we here soooo early!" Trina asks in a whining tone. "I told you, Sikowitz put up the list for our last play and I want to check it out." Tori tells her sister walking toward the list by the Wahoo Punch machine. "You couldn't have waited until a reasonable time to do this?" Trina asks. "Oh, we are only five minutes early, suck it up." Tori answers. "Yeah, five more minutes I could have used to practice singing, not like I need to prefect my voice anymore than it already is." Trina brags. "Ughh, oh look hey, I got the lead!" Tori screams jumping up and down. "They probably figured, since I'm not in your class to give it to the lesser talented Vega, good job sis." Trina tells her.

"Thanks!" Tori says ignoring the first part. "Oo Jade's my understudy again, she's going to be mad." Tori says starting to be less cheerful now. "Who cares, she tried to steal your boyfriend." Trina reminds her. "But, I took him from her." Tori adds. "They broke up, it just happened, you didn't steal him at all." Trina tells Tori. "Thanks Trin." Tori says hugging her sister. Once they stop hugging Trina speaks again. "I still don't see why he would pick you when I'm available, but whatever." Trina says ruining the moment. Classic Trina. Tori just rolls her eyes at her sister. Just then Cat walks in, sees Tori, and runs over. "Tori!" Cat yells and hugs her. "Hi Cat." Tori says laughing after getting out of the red heads grasp. "Guess what!" Cat says excitedly. "What?" Tori asks.

"I'm dating Andre!" Cat yells even though Tori already knew this. "You mean Andrew?" Trina asks, letting Cat know she is there. "Oh my god, his name is Andrew!" Cat asks freaking out. "No, it's Andre." Tori assures her. "Oh ok." Cat says relived. "And I know Cat, I'm happy for you." Tori adds. "Thanks!" Cat says happy again. "I thought you always liked Robbie?" Trina says confused. "Yeah, me too." Tori agrees with her sister. "I did." Cat tells them. "So how did you end up with Andre?" Tori asks. "Well I was getting tired of Robbie not noticing my flirting, and one day I saw him flirting with another girl. I started crying, and Andre comforted me. We started to hang out more and more, then he asked me out." Cat informs them. "Aww!" Tori says. "Bye." Trina says getting bored. Trina leaves and Beck and Andre come up to their girlfriends.

"Ready to go to class my lady?" Beck and Andre ask their respected girlfriends. Tori and Cat giggle and let them take them to class. They all go in and sit down when Sikowitz comes in through the window, like usual. "Ok, so today we are doing an old favorite, ABC improve." Sikowitz announces. Tori blushes at the memory and Beck looks at her and smiles. "Who wants to pick a group?" Sikowitz asks the class. Jade raises her hand. "I do." Jade says. "Ok, Jade come on up." Sikowitz says with a moving hand gesture, then moves out of the way. Jade goes on the stage and continues. "Tori, Beck, Cat, and Andre." Jade says and all four get up on stage. "Ok, Robbie a letter." Sikowitz says. "T!" Rex shouts out first. "Everytime!" Robbie complaines and Jade starts. "Tori, I'm sorry." "Ur sorry, actually?" Tori asks. "Very." Jade replies. "West you're serious?" Andre asks. "X-actly." Jade answers. "You're done trying to break us up?" Beck asks skeptically. "Zebras are pretty!" Cat shouts.

"A kinder person, I am to you now." Jade answers trying to keep the right letter. "Believe you I do young Jedi." Tori says making fun of her way of using the words. "I love Star Wars!" Cat tells everyone. "Cat you are out." Sikowitz tells her. "Aww!" Cat says depressed now. "Cat don't feel bad I still love you!" Andre tells her. Cat blushes and smiles now sitting down. "Dude just get out and sit by her." Beck tells him. "Ok, I'm out." Andre announces and gets off stage to sit by Cat. "Extremely sorry." Jade says truthfully. "Forget it, Friends?" Tori says. "Goodness no!" Jade shouts. "Hey!" Tori shouts back. "I said I would be kinder, not friends." Jade informs her. "Jade." Beck says. "Kindness is better than nothing, is it not." Jade says. "Later friends?" Tori asks. "Maybe." Jade replies. "Nice." Beck says, happy he doesn't have to worry about Jade messing up his relationship anymore.

"Oh, and I have a new boyfriend." Jade says, obviously. "Paul?" Tori asks. "Quackers guy, no." Jade tells her. "Quackers?" Beck asks. "Beck you're out." Sikowitz tells him. "What's quackers, a duck?" Beck says still confused. "Yes, but it's also crazy. Girls continue." Says Sikowitz. "Ryan?" Tori tries again. "Sure, I'm so going to go out with him." Jade says sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Then tell me." Tori says. "U guess." Jade demands. "Victor?" Tori asks again. "Who's that?" Jade asks her back. "X-ray man." Tori tells her. "Your serious?" Jade asks. "Zoinks, no." Tori admits. "A person you don't know." Jade gives her as a hint. "But how will I guess then?" Tori says giving up. "Can't." Jade says with a smile. "Don't want to tell me?" Tori asks after seeing the smile. "Exactly!" Jade says. "Friends now?" Tori asks again. "Guess it won't hurt." Jade tells her. "Hug?" Tori asks. "I don't think so." Jade says. "Jade." Tori says. "Kidding." Jade tells her. They hug and everybody claps. "Great job you guys! See that is a great improv!" Sikowitz yells. The bell rings and everybody starts to go to their next class. "So what's his name?" Tori asks Jade while walking into the hallway. "Jack." Jade finally tells her. "Jack who?" Tori asks her another question. "Jack the Ripper." Jade says with an evil smile.

"Ha-ha, very funny, what's his real name?" Tori says. "Jack something, I don't know yet." Jade admits. They walk to their next class together. –Fast forward to the end of the day- Tori and Cat see Jade at her locker and walk up. "Jade!" Tori yells seeing she is about to leave. "Vega." Jade says, keeping the nickname. "Want to come dress shopping with Tori and I!" Cat buts in. "Why?" Jade asks, she is not a shopper. "We all need dresses for "prome" and I need a second one for a date." Tori tells her. Not saying Beck's name, incase it was still a sensitive topic. "Pretty please!" Cat begs. "Why do you want be to come?" Jade complains. "You need a dress too." Tori tells her. "Plus if someone takes a dress and we want it, you can intimate them." Cat says happily. "Fine I'll come." Jade says and sighs heavily.

At the Vega household after shopping

"Wow Jade, you made her cry." Tori says still in shock of what happened in the stores not too long ago. "Cat would have never let it go is I didn't get that dress." Jade defends. "It's pink! Thanks Jadey!" Cat says extremely happy with her dress. "Yeah thanks Jade, my dresses look gorgeous." Tori says. "Well you helped me get mine, and I think Jack will like it." Jade tells them. "Did you find out his last name?" Tori asks. "Yeah it's East." Jade says nonchalantly. "If you two get married you would go from West to East HAHAHA!" Cat says and starts cracking up. "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's hilarious." Jade says emotionless. Tori and Cat are both in stitches now. So Jade throws a pillow at them trying to shut them up. Which the only thing that does is start a giant pillow fight. "OMG Tori time flies, hehe, it's already six!" Cat announces. "Wow, I have to get ready." Tori tells them. "See you later." Jade says walking outside. "Bye!" Cat shouts following her. "Bye guys!" Tori yells at them and closes the door.

Tori goes upstairs to take a shower. Once she's out and dressed it's already 7. She slightly curls her hair, making it wavy, and finds a pair of black heels. After slightly touching up her face with makeup she's done and it's 7:40. She's wearing a purple sundress with a matching purple flower in her hair. She grabs her purse and goes downstairs right as the doorbell rings. She opens it to find Beck. "Hey Beautiful, you look gorgeous." Beck tells her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, you look great yourself." Tori says smiling. "Ready to go?" Beck asks. Tori nods and they go to Beck's truck. Beck opens and closes the door for Tori before running over to his side.

Beck starts driving. "So where are we going?" Tori asks. "You'll see, did you bring causal clothes too like I texted you?" Beck asks. "Yep, don't you love me?" Tori asks. "Yes, but I'm not telling you anything." Beck answers not breaking. "Just one thing!" Tori begs. "First we are going to dinner." Beck answers with a smirk. "I know that, Beckkkkkk." Tori whines. "Toriiiiiii." Beck mocks. "Fine." Tori says while pouting. Beck looks over for a second before watching the rode again. "You look cute when you pout." Beck tells her.

"I was not- You think I'm cute?" Tori asks. "No, I think you're beautiful." Beck says while pulling into a parking lot and shutting off his truck. "You know I love you right?" Tori asks. "I've been told a few times. Tori laughs and continues. "I love you." Tori says looking at him now. "Good, because I love you too." Beck tells her and then gets out of the car, and goes to open Tori's door for her.

"Why thank you, Sir Beck Oliver." Tori says getting out. "Your very welcome Miss." Beck says back. They go in and sit down after ordering. "You know, I don't know your favorite color." Tori says out of nowhere. "Anything dark, what's yours?" Beck asks. "Blue." Tori replies. "So what's your favorite flower?" Beck asks. "Orchids, yours?" Tori asks back. "Tor, I'm a guy, I don't have a favorite flower." Beck tells her. "I know you're lying, it won't leave this table, I promise." Tori says sincerely. "Fine, I like roses, because my mom would always put fresh cut ones on the table." Beck admitted. "That's sweet." Tori tells him. "Yeah, but-." Beck starts, but a waiter cuts him off. "Excuse me Sir, but a package for you has arrived." "I'm sorry Tor, excuse me." Beck says and follows the waiter away.

"Here you go Mr. Oliver, 11 real orchids and one fake." The delivery man says. "Thank you Sir." Beck says, signs for the flowers, pays for them and walks back to Tori while hiding them behind him. "Yeah." Beck starts getting Tori to look up at him. "But, not as sweet as this." Beck says handing Tori the flowers. Tori stands up. "Oh my gosh Beck! They are beautiful! How did you know, other than a second ago?" Tori asks. "I know you well enough." He replies. "Tori takes the flowers and kisses him. They both sit back down. "Thanks Beck." Tori says still in awe of the flowers. "You know one is fake right?" Tori asks making sure he didn't pay for 12 and only get 11. "Yep, and I'll love you until the last one dies." Beck says. "How did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend like you?" Tori asks falling more in love with him every second.

"I'm the lucky one, you're awesome Tor." Beck replies. "Aww Beck!" Tori says and they lean in to kiss again. They kiss until a waiter comes up and clears his throat. They break apart to receive their food. "Need anything else?" The waiter asks the young couple. "No, no thank you." Tori says. "No thanks." Beck adds and the waiter leaves. They eat. (Yep, I'm that simple.) "Are you going to get dessert?" Tori asks Beck. "Nope, and neither are you, that's next." Beck informs her. "Ok, should I go change now?" Tori asks. "Yeah, I'm going to go change too." Beck says and they both go to change. Once they both are done, they go back inside Beck's truck.

"Ok, so where are we going now?" Tori asks. "I guess I can tell you this one, The Cupcake Factory." Beck tells her, pulling into the parking lot since it was right down the street. "But that's so formal, we just changed." Tori asks concerned about being underdressed. "Let's just say we aren't going to be in the dining room." Beck tells her. "Huh?" Tori says confused. "Ready to go?" Beck asks helping her out. "Yeah." Tori replies. They walk inside where Beck catches the manager. "Stay here for a second." He tell her and walks up to talk to the manager, who nods. Beck goes back to Tori, grabs her hand and leads her behind the manager.

They end up in a back room when the manager leaves them. The room was filled with unfrosted cupcakes, frosting, and tons of colorful sprinkles. "We are making I'll own cupcakes." Beck informs her. "This is going to be so much fun!" Tori exclaims bouncing like Cat. Beck just smiles and shakes his head. They start to make their cupcakes when they both reach for the only red icing. "Uh uh, Ladies first." Tori teases. Beck backs off. To grab his cupcake. He taps Tori on the shoulder which makes her turn and smashes it in her face. "Oh, you are so dead!" Tori tells him and smashes her cupcake in his face. "Oh, it's on." Beck says taunting her. "Bring it." Tori taunts back. They start throwing sprinkles at each other. They weren't sure who was winning until Tori slips and starts falling on some icing. Beck quickly reaches forward to grab her from falling. Once they see each others eyes they are stuck. They start leaning forward, and just when they closed their eyes about to kiss they hear something. "Hehehe." "Did you hear that too?" Beck asks Tori.

"Cat!" Tori yells standing up. "Hi hi!" Cat says happily. "What are you doing here?" Beck asks. "I always come to the Cupcake Factory with Mr. Longneck." Cat tells them. "But how did you get back here?" Tori asks the bouncing red head. "Oo, I have a cupcake card!" Cat informs them excitedly. "Oh Tori we have to go, It's 9 and we have one more stop." Beck says. "Oh ok bye Cat!" Tori says. "Bye Cat." Beck also says walking out of the door. "Bye Beri cute couple hehe!" Cat yells at them. "Berry?" Beck asks while getting into the truck. "No, Beri, Beck and Tori, besides Bori." Tori tells him. "Oh ok." Beck replies. "You know we never got a cupcake." Tori points out. Beck kisses the icing off her face. "The icing is pretty good." Beck says.

Tori rolls her eyes. "Where are we going now?" Tori asks again today. "Somewhere, here put this blind fold on." Beck says. Tori looks skeptical but does it anyways. Beck starts up the truck and starts driving again. 5 minutes later. Come on Beck ,are we there yet it's been hours!" Tori complains. "Tori, it's only been five minutes." Beck tells her. "Really?" Tori asks, surprised at that. "Yep, but we are here." Beck says and Tori nearly jumps for joy. "Can I take this off now?" She asks. "Just a second." Beck says and helps her out of the truck. "Go ahead." Tori takes it off to see his rv. "Oh your rv looks amazing in the moonlight." Tori says. "Nice try, turn around." Beck tells her. Tori turns. "Oh my, it's a horse and carriage." Tori says. "Yep, I figured I'd take my princess home, princess style." Beck tells her. "Aww Beck, if you keep saying suff like that, people are going to think I'm making you." Tori says. "But you're worth it Tor, you're awesome. Come on let's go." He says leading her into the carriage.

Once they are in the carriage starts. Beck puts his arm around Tori and they are just enjoying the moment, their moment, until Beck breaks it. "I heard you gave your part Jade." Beck says. "Yeah, she deserves to go out with a bang; I've gotten most of the lead roles since I've come here." Tori admits. "My beautiful, awesome, caring girlfriend." Beck says mainly to himself. "Yep, but you forgot planner." Tori says smirking. "Planner?" beck asks. "I have moments in my future life already planned out." Tori tells him. "Really." Beck says. "Yep." Tori replies. "So when we get married, (At this moment Tori looks at him.) Yes, I said married, and have kids who are the godparents?" Beck asks, trying to think of a hard question. "Cat and Andre." Tori simply says. "What if they don't get married?" Beck asks. "They will." Tori assures him. "Fine, what about jobs." Beck says. "You're an actor, but don't want to get famous, so you shoot down offers."Tori tells him. "Are you sure?" Beck asks, not enjoying that too much. "Kidding, you are a very successful actor, but you do not play in romance movie, because your wife doesn't like it." "Understood." Beck says and Tori leans into him more. "I'm a stay at home mom, with a beautiful voice, sometimes I sing for the soundtracks for your movies." She finishes.

"Ok kids?" Beck asks. "One daughter." Tori says. "Name." Beck says. "Rebecca." Tori says smiling. "Fine middle name." Beck says and starts smirking when she doesn't answer right away. "Umm, Ok fine I don't know." Tori gives up. "It would be Victoria." Beck answers for her. "Why?" Tori asks. "Why did you pick Rebecca?" Beck asks. "Reasons….." Tori says. "Same with Victoria for me." Beck tells her. Tori smiles and falls asleep on Beck's chest. After a few more minutes they stop at Tori's house. "Hey Tori, wake up, you're home." Beck says nudging her awake softly. "Fine." Tori says, still half asleep. "Goodnight Tor." Beck says while she gets out. "Night Beck." Tori says and Beck leans over and they kiss for the last time tonight. Tori goes inside and Beck is about to let them go when he hears something. "Best date ever!" Tori yells to herself inside. "Probably doing her happy dance." Beck thinks. Beck sends her a text. "Same here ;) Does that mean we will go on another one?" Beck lets the carriage start going back to his rv. After a couple minutes his phone goes off.

New slap update:

Tori Vega: So happy, but embarrassed! Mood: Loved 3 Beck Oliver now likes this.

Beck just sits back and enjoys the rest of the ride.

Kind of cheesy ending of a chapter, I know. But, it was full of Bori goodness! Longest chapter for this story! This was my favorite to write by far! Please review and I hope you loved it too! Last chapter next. : (


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so this is it. The final chapter. I enjoyed writing this for all of you. This being the first thing I ever posted on here, really means a lot to me. From this I have received my first review, follower, favorite, and criticism. I want to thank you all for all your support; all of you will be mentioned at the end. I won't be doing a sequel, but at the end I have an epilogue, then an epilogue of the epilogue. So here it is, Chapter 14.

Ever since their first real date, Beck and Tori are more in love than ever. They've gone on many dates since. Beck still always knows the sweetest things to say, which makes Tori wonder if he has a book of it all in his RV somewhere. Cat and Andre are still going pretty strong. Andre and Tori still sing together like before, but a certain red head has gotten to sing with him a lot more now. Jade's told the gang more about Jack East and how they got together, their first date, and stuff like that. They even got to meet him. Jack is tall with dark hair and hazel eyes. He even has a little patch of freckles on his face. Jade says she loves the freckles, because it makes it look like he has the chicken pox all the time. (That's her favorite disease for people to get.) Nobody decided to argue with her about chicken pox and freckles not looking alike since she was in a good mood.

The gang soon found out he is very sarcastic, but in a funny way. They met at a Horror Movie Fest, when he tried to scare her and Jade punched him. It was love at first sight. (I was gonna say love at first punch, but that would mean she would punch him again, so yeah decided against it.) On their first date, Jack didn't bring flowers, because quote "They didn't have any dead ones." Jade loved that. (Like Abby in NCIS likes dead roses.) Robbie is still single, poor Rob. Back to the present time.

After weeks of waiting, it's finally here. It's the day of The Gang's last "prome"! Even Jade's excited, everyone has agreed that the break up between her and Beck was the best thing that could have happened. Let's go to school shall we? Ok, let me rephrase that, let's go look at what our favorite Hollywood Arts students are doing, and they are at school.

Tori is at her Make It Shine locker getting books. It's almost time for the homeroom bell to ring, but she forgot her math and vocal R&B book. She just closes her locker, when a much panicked Cat comes running up. "Tori!" Cat yells even though she is just a few feet away now. "What's up Cat?" Tori asks noticing her odd behavior, that isn't like her usual odd behavior. "Andre isn't here!" Cat yells at Tori. "Now that you mention it, Beck is usually here by now too." Tori says, now questioning where Beck is. "What if he is sick?" "Or what if he forgot?" "What if he doesn't want to go with me anymore?" Cat asks each question right after each other.

"Cat, calm down, I'm sure he wouldn't miss going to "Prome" with you, for the world." Tori says calmly. "After school, if they still aren't here, we'll go check on them, ok." Tori adds just as calm. "Ok, thanks Tori." Cat says now calm. They walk to Sikowitz together, and sit next to Jade and Robbie. "Has Sikowitz ever been on time?" Complains Jade. Robbie, not noticing she wasn't being serious takes out if giant pear pad. "Well according to my pear pad." Robbie says while pushing buttons on the screen. "No, he has never been on time." Robbie finishes. Jade just rolls her eyes. Then all of a sudden Cat screams. "Andre!" She runs up and jumps into his arms while Beck walks by and starts walking to the gang. "Hey Lil' Red." Andre chuckles. Beck sits down next to Tori who turns toward him.

"Where were you guys?" Tori asks, not demanding, just wondering. "We were just helping each other with something." Beck simply says. "Ok." Tori replies and just shrugs it off. About five minutes later Sikowitz enters, through the window of course. "Ok Class since today is "Prome" we will be doing romantic scenes." "First up is Toro and…" Sikowitz trails off and looks around the room. When he stops and starts to point at a random guy around the room Beck glares at him. "Toro and, ok those types of looks aren't appreciated here, Toro and Elvis, up on stage." They walk up and wait for directions. "You two will be a couple proposing." Sikowitz says and walks off stage.

Since they weren't given stage names, they just used their own. "I love you Beck." Tori starts ensure of what to start with. "I love you too Tori, which is why." Beck starts and gets on one knee while Tori gasps. "I know we have only dated for two months, but I've known you for four years. Tori Vega, will you marry me?" Beck asks. Tori decides to add a little short second suspense. "Beck, get up." Tori says. "You don't want to marry me?" Beck questions, showing sadness. "No, I can't kiss you from the ground." Beck gets up and kisses her as soon as he's standing. After a couple seconds Tori pulls their faces a inch or two apart. "Yes." Tori says before leaning for another kiss. Everybody claps and they pull apart. "Superb job." Sikowitz says while Tori and Beck go back to their seats. "Now up, Victoria and Avan, you two will be friends finally admitting your feelings for each other." Sikowitz says and the next act starts. (Couldn't help it, I'm going on a Vavan craze. They are just so cute together!)

Beck scoots closer to Tori and whispers so Sikowitz won't hear them. "Hey Tor." "Yeah?" Tori whispers back. "What would you say if the scene wasn't fake?" Beck asks. "Beck, are you." Tori starts, but stops when Beck nudges her shoulder. Slightly out of his pocket is a ring. But, not any ring. An antique white-gold engagement ring, with a round cushion-cut diamond, and intricate carving all over the band. "Oh my god, Beck, it's beautiful." Tori says in awe. "Soooo." Beck questions. "I love you Beck, but let's keep it as a "Promise" ring if anyone asks, until we have dated for a year." Tori says, trying not to upset him. "Ok." Beck says and grabs Tori's hand and slips the ring on. "I promise to count down the days for the next ten months." Beck says. "See, you have to have a book of all of this written down somewhere." Tori tells him.

"Nope." Beck simply answers. Tori just leans into him, while he puts him arm around her. "I love you Beck." Tori says. "I love you too Tori." Beck says and they start to pay attention to what's going on. "Great now up, Cat and Andre." Sikowitz says and they walk upstage. "You are having a conversation about dogs and cats, but make it romantic." Sikowitz says. "Which is a better animal a dog or a cat?" Cat asks. "I like dogs." Andre answers. "I love Cats!" Cat announces. "Me too, but I'm not talking about the animal." Andre replies and they kiss. "Fantastic you two, now up Jade and Robbie." Sikowitz says but the bell rings. "Saved by the bell!" Jade shouts and runs out.

Now at lunch. Jade is ranting about an incident that happened between her and a McDonalds'. "I don't see why scissors are considered." Jade starts but stops when something catches her eye. Tori is drinking a bottle of water. "Vega." Jade says. "Yeah?" Tori asks. "Come here." Jade says and leaves the table expecting Tori to follow. Tori did get up too and join Jade away from the table. "Are you engaged?" Jade asks once they are away. Tori couldn't lie to her, not after everything. "It's a "promise" ring until it's been ten more months, then yes." Tori says. "Congratz." Jade says sincerely. "Thanks." Tori says relived. They walk back to the table and continue their lunches.

After school all three girls and Trina are getting ready for "Prome." Trina in her room and Tori, Jade, and Cat in Tori's room. Before you ask this is why Jade and Cat aren't at their own houses. Jade would have been with her dad, who wouldn't have cared. Cat's parents had to take her brother to the hospital, again. It's almost time for their dates to pick them up. (All dresses mentioned will be on my profile, close to the bottom.) Cat is wearing a short, strapless, light pink ruffled dress. No matter what Cat wears she just looks cute. Maybe her childish personality makes people see her different.

Jade is wearing a dress Tori picked out for her. It's a unique purple La Femme dress. It looks short in the front, but long in the back (Kind of like a mullet, haha). Tori is wearing a dress Jade picked out for her to be fair. You'd think the ex of your boyfriend would pick some poufy, curve less dress. Tori's dress is the exact opposite. Tori is wearing a blue, off the shoulder, cocktail dress.

If you had x-ray vision and looked in Trina's room, you would see her in a very Trina dress, She's wearing an illusion sequin sheath dress. Tori, Cat, and Jade had just finished when Holly Vega calls up. "Beck, Andre, and what's your name honey?, and Jack are here!" Mrs. Vega shouts up. "Yay "Prome" time!" Cat yells and runs towards the door. "Cat, don' run!" Tori warns. Cat doesn't listen and trips over Jade's dress. "Cat!" Jade screams and tackles her. Tori goes over to the door quickly and pokes her head out. "Guys, I need your help, now." Tori informs them. They all run up, but as soon as they see the girls are star struck.

Don't get them wrong, the girls are always beautiful, but all dressed up they are just astounding. With each ones eyes glued on their respected girlfriend they attempt to speak. "Wow, you look, you all look, amazing." They all stumble out. "Guys, not the main issue right now!" Tori reminds them and everyone snaps out of it. To see that Jade has Cat in a headlock. Jack runs and grabs Jade, while Andre grabs Cat. While Jade and Cat are explaining everything to the guys, Beck whispers to Tori. "I never saw you wear a straight dress before." "I've worn them before." "I would have remembered." Beck says. "No, you were with Jade each time." Tori tells him. "I still would have remembered." Beck mumbles.

Tori playfully hits him, causing him to smile. "You could've just walked like a Normal person!" Jade screams at Cat. "Why don't you just kick me in the face!" Cat screams back. "Whatever you say." Jade replies, which everyone decides to butt in before someone gets hurt. "Jade." "Let's just go and we can have a good time then, ok?" Jack says to Jade. "Ok, let's go." Jade says, calm again. "Wow, ok, let's go.

They all walk downstairs only to be ordered to pose a half a dozen times, before getting the ok to leave. "Trina, hurry up we're leaving!" Tori yells at her sister, who has yet to walk downstairs. "I'm not ready yet!" Trina yells back. "Bye mom, dad." Tori says. "We're leaving!" Tori yells at Trina. "Fine, I'll just take my own car!" Trina yells back. "You didn't tell her we rented a limo did you?" Beck questions with a smirk. "Shh." Tori says but, she's too late. "Limo?" Trina questions loudly. "Run, go now." Tori says and they all leave, before Trina can catch up.

Now at "Prome". Everyone was dancing. Beck with Tori, Andre with Cat, Jack with Jade, even Robbie had a date, and was dancing with Courtney VanCleef. (I was going to have her be Sinda, but I found out her real name.) Courtney looked nice also. She is wearing a violet silk chiffon dress.

They came up with a dancing system. Every so often they would switch partners. Strangely after awhile Courtney disappeared. Everyone felt bad for Robbie. He got stood up by a VanCleef. After awhile it was Cat with Robbie and Jade with Beck, since everyone else was tired. Jack, Tori, and Andre all went to get some punch. Just then a slow song came on. Beck immediately looks at Tori who waves him off, giving him the ok. But, Beck just says something to Jade who nods and they walk back to the punch bowl. To find just, Tori, Jack, and Robbie, because Andre is already dancing with Cat. "May I have this dance?" Beck asks Tori. "Of course." Tori replies and they go out and dance. "Why did you ditch Jade?" Tori asks. "I would rather dance with you any day Tori, why did you almost let me dance a slow song with Jade?" Beck asks back.

"I trust you, plus you just proposed to me, why would you cheat on me?" True, and just so you know." Beck says as he spins her around. "I trust you too Tor." After the song ends everyone meets up at the punch bowl again. "Hey guys I feel like I'm missing something." Cat says out of the blue. "Yeah, me too." Tori agrees. Jade however, just forcefully sticks out her wrist and clears her throat.

"Oh, yeah, they're in the limo, we'll be right back." All of the guys but Robbie say and leave. "Hey!" A girl yells and walks over. "Which one of you is Andres date!?" Asks angrily no other than Hope Quincy. Hope is wearing a sequin one shoulder, Tulle mini dress. "Me!" Replies a happy Cat, before anyone could stop her. "Who is she?" Jade whispers to Tori. "An old ex of Andres'." Tori whispers back.

"Well then, here have a drink." Hope says. "I already have one silly." Cat replies. Robbie, knowing what is going to happen, runs to get the other guys. "Here, have another." Hope says and spills her drink all over Cat's dress. Jade and Tori gasp. (To any guys that don't know, there are three dresses in a girl's life, sweet sixteen, prom, and wedding. One of Cat's dresses was just ruined…) "Why are you so mean to me!" Cat yells. Hope just smirks and turns around, until Tori turns her back to face them all again.

"What was that for?!" Tori yells at Hope. "She stole my boyfriend." Hope says nastily. A wave of guilt suddenly hits Jade, but she shrugs it off for a second to defend Cat. "Hey girly, how would you like a punch?" Jade asks. "Don't you mean some punch." Hope replies. "I know exactly what I mean." Jade says as she steps toward Hope.

Just then, Jack and the guys are running up, he runs up and pulls Jade in for a hug before she hurts anyone. "Cat are you ok?" Andre asks. "What happened?" Beck asks, and Tori informs them. "Now my dress is ruined, and now you won't think I'm beautiful anymore." Cat says. "Caterina, Cat, Valentine, (I wrote this before Robbie called her by her full name in TBS, so ha Dan Schneider.) You are and always will be, beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Just because you have a stain on your dress doesn't change a thing." Andre tells Cat. "Aww!" Tori says and everyone looks at her.

"What it was sweet." Tori says and everyone, but Beck looks away again. "Sweeter than me?" Beck asks. "Never, Beck." Tori answers and Beck kisses her forehead. "First Tori I'm sorry, was I really like that?" Jade asks. "Yeah, but don't worry, it's in the past." "Thanks, and well now I want revenge on Hope." Jade says. "Jade, remember our first "Prome"?

Tori asks. "Yeah, I know, I was." Jade starts but gets cut off by Tori. "Do you still have his number?" "Who, oh wait, yeah." Jade says with an evil smile creeping up on her face. "Ok, when everything is set, tell me." Tori says. Jade nods and goes off to call. "What's going on?" Beck asks. "You were in Canada; a visitor from the first "prome" is making reappearance." Tori answers.

Once everything was set Tori, Cat, and Jade went on stage. Before they even started talking, a few people wolf whistled. If looks could kill Beck, Andre, and Jack would have killed people by now. "Is everyone enjoying "Prome?!" Tori asks. Once all the cheering settles down, she starts again.

"It's time to announce "Prome" King and Queen!" Again everyone cheers. "Your queen is Hope Quincy!" Tori yells. Down on the ground they put a crown on Hope. "I don't know how, but I'm pretty I know." She says and Tori speaks again. "And king is Doug the Diaper Guy!" Out comes Doug with his boom box friend and he carries Hope away.

While walking back to the guys Tori asks Jade something. "What happened after you were carried away?" "You don't want to know." Jade simply leave it at that. They spent the rest of the night dancing away with each other and just enjoying their last "Prome".

Epilogue

Let's see how life turned out for the gang shall we. Let's start with Beck Oliver and Tori Vega, or should I say Tori Oliver. They got married about a year or two after graduation. Tori was right. They have one daughter, Rebecca Victoria Oliver. They don't fight much, of course the occasional bickering, but nothing serious, they do always joke fight about who Rebecca looks more like. In Beck's eyes he sees Tori completely. The perfect cheekbones, great smile, and sleek brown hair. Tori sees a mini girl version of Beck in her eyes. The Olive skin tone, calm nature, and beautiful deep brown eyes.

Rebecca goes to school at Hollywood Art's and has a great group of friends. There are her cousins, the twins, Andrew James Harris and Andrea Jane Harris. They are her cousins, because Cat and Andre are her godparents. Yes Cat and Andre also got married, just like Tori knew. She also has another cousin Tabitha Christine Harris who is a year younger. Tabitha is a mini Cat and also Tori and Beck's goddaughter.

Rebecca also has two more friends. There is Landon Michael Shapiro, (A/N to BigStuOU: I switched Landon with Dexter because I liked it better here.) Robbie's son. Robbie married a carnie, but she left them to go back to the circus. Landon has a puppet named Dexter who is Rex's "son". Lastly there is Jack and Jade East son. Yes, Jade still gets made fun of from Cat and Tori for that. Their son Victor Matthew East is currently Rebecca's boyfriend. (See Rebecca, Beck, and Victor, Tor or Tori, get it? Ugh I'm tired, anyways…)

Epilogue of the Epilogue

Years later once they were out of high school, the whole gang and their children are at a very special ceremony.

"Victor Matthew East do you take Rebecca Victoria Oliver to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Yes, you are currently reading the wedding of Victor and Rebecca. They fell in love and found out they were meant for each other, unlike their parents. "You may now kiss the bride." After the ceremony, Jade goes up to Beck and Tori, and looks at Beck. "I always used to say, that someday I would be related to you, I never thought it would be like this, but I like it." Without waiting for a reply Jade walks away. Beck looks down at Tori, puts his arm around her and replies back to himself really. "Me too." He says smiling at his daughter and new son in law.

That's it the end! I can't believe it! Here come the credits!

Thank you to all for you that reviewed! : **SERIOUSLY CANT GET ENOUGH**, **Momo,** **AMrock21,** **BigStuOU,** **TeamPeetax3, ToriandBeckForever, victorious obsessed, samysam, Frost-On-Roses, brodyl, Sk8tergirlsrock, nikki159951, Jeremy Shane, Guest, Madison-Nick-Fan, StrangelyBeautiful3, peteythepirate, jackyxoxo, Ashley, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Areyl, Guest, Guest, kucylover, Ka, micaylalyssa, Jessie's Wonders, Zook7430, xRainbowNinjax, cheysma2000, DoubleBubble249, Guest, jayden, Sabi, Hannah, and Jayjay1304. **

Even thank you for the constructive criticism: **Constructive criticism, YeahI'mSmilingButInsideI'mDyin, and Kay.**

Thank you to all that followed! : **BigStuOU**, **blackcrow123, Tori-lookalike, mazeygrace18, samysam, Sandstorm1216, ToriandBeckForever, JJL14, kjfluffy05, Sophie SNxx, TalentStar, BoriFictionWriter, i-am-allyssa, nikki159951, peteythepirate, torixandreforeverr97, ashmarie20, Jeremy Shane, sammybgirl7, Fallen Emo Angel, avidreader5566, bori4ever, lanae96, Madison-Nick-Fan, MrsTrueLove, StrangelyBeautiful3, Mizmal BTR Fan, BlazingLuv, Darkpurpleprincess, HipHop Dance 1D Lover Hippie, Jessie's Wonders, converse-queen21, cerisekiss, Amanda Tomlinson, jackyxoxo, Starlight Night168, micaylalyssa, dontleavetonight, kucylover, ilovedisneykaty, themandos245, cheysma2000, DoubleBubble249, ponderanceorpurposeful, Jessie'iccaa, ItsOnNikita, Rikio, and Undercoverartist. **

Thank you to all that favorited! : **livelovelaughvd,** **Tori-lookalike, Sandstorm1216, ToriandBeckForever, Frost-On-Roses, **

**Sophie SNxx, nikki159951, ashmarie20, BoriFictionWriter, BlazingLuv, avidreader5566, HipHop Dancer 1D Lover Hippie, Jessie's Wonders, rocky1226, MrsTrueLove, micaylalyssa, ForeverandAlways98, kucylover, themandos245, Jessie'iccaa, and Rikio. **

Since this was my first story ever thank you to all that were the first one of each category!

First Review: **SERIOUSLY CANT GET ENOUGH **

First Follower: **BigStuOU**

First Favorite: **livelovelaughvd**

Also a big Thank You to **BigStuOU **for being my first logged in reviewer and picking some things in this chapter. **BigStuOU **picked out the name Landon and a list of middle names that I fit with their last names, Trina's dress, Courtney's dress, and Hope's dress without knowing who she was. Tori's engagement ring, and the traits of Jack East. All of those great ideas were hers not mine.

Lastly thank you to anyone reading this in the future, I obviously can't thank you on here with everyone else, but I do appreciate you for taking the time to read this story and even review and favorite. I wouldn't follow in the future because this is the last chapter, but whatever you want.

So this is it, go ahead and check out my other stories if you haven't already and want to. I will be writing more in the future, most likely more Bori, so I think you all will enjoy that. You can follow me on Tumblr at vicandavan4ever, I post mostly Bori, Vavan, and Victorious related stuff. I am putting up all the links for the dresses on my profile after this gets posted, so they should be near the bottom after all my couple ships and opinions. I like triple checked all the names but if I got it wrong I am super sorry. If you had a period in your name though, I couldn't add it or it would cut out your name completely. Umm, I think that's it, thank you all of you again and I hope to see you reviewing my stories sometime again too. Never give up hope, Bori lover forever. –Furryfriends143 : )


End file.
